My Protector
by MeganRoseMaslow
Summary: When Poppy Rose moves to Whitechapel, Benny instantly falls head over heels for her and gains her affection in return. But once he has her, can he protect her from everything Whitechapel has to offer? Benny/OC
1. Chapter 1

Poppy's POV:

I was currently standing in front of the new house my mother and I were going to be living in for awhile, inspecting it. It was a very pretty two story house with a long walkway that had a few flowers here and there.

I guess this will be okay, I thought to myself before starting to descend down the walkway, towards the house.

Once I was inside I was astonished to how beautiful it was, yet it had a very homey look to it also. I wandered around, checking out the house, until I came to what would be my room, and peered inside.

Needless to say, I loved my new room. I finally had my own bathroom, and I had a window seat that overlooked my entire street. Everything about it was perfect.

When I was almost done putting everything away and where I wanted it, I heard my mom calling me from downstairs.

"Yeah mom?" I called, walking into the living room.

"How are you settling in?" She smiled sweetly.

"Good. I love my room, everything seems perfect." I smiled back.

"That's good to hear, I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah now all I have to do is go make some friends tomorrow!" I joked.

"Oh don't worry about it, I bet you'll make a ton."

"Thanks mom. I'm just nervous because it's a new school and everything, but I'm sure I'll do fine."

"I bet you will."

I smiled. "Well I'm going to go finish settling in and then go to sleep, I don't want to be tired on my first day."

"Alright, goodnight honey, I love you!"

"Love you too mom, goodnight." I called back.

As I climbed the stairs and went back to my room, I sighed and thought, well I've got a big day ahead of me tomorrow.

Next Morning:

I woke up right on time and got dressed to go to school then went downstairs to get something to eat for breakfast.

"Morning honey." My mom said, handing me a plate of food.

"Mornin' Mom." I replied and sat down to eat quickly.

"So are you excited?"

"To start school? A little I guess, but I'm also a bit nervous."

"You'll do fine." She reassured me.

"Thanks ma." I said, handing her my now empty plate, "Well I better get going I don't want to be late."

"Bye Poppy, good luck."

I smiled and headed out the door, walking down the street towards my new school.

Whitechapel High was very…..interesting to say the least. It was a very big school and it seemed like everyone knew their place.

I began to worry that I might not make any friends but then thought, I have to make at least one friend right?"

I sighed and entered the administrative office, and went up to the lady at the main desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She smiled sweetly.

"Hi, my name's Poppy Rose and I'm new here, I was told to come here and pick up my schedule."

"Ah yes, I have it right here." She replied, picking up a paper on her left.

"Thank you." I said, taking the paper.

"You're welcome sweetie, have a good first day!"

I nodded a Thank You then turned to go out the door, looking over my schedule.

As I was walking out of the office and into the hall I bumped into someone and almost lost my balance.

"Whoa I'm really sorry. I should really look where I'm going." I said, looking up at who I bumped into.

It was a tall boy that was maybe 16 I think? He had slightly curly hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing a striped polo.

He was just staring at me but I couldn't really make out his expression.

"Uh….is something wrong?" I asked curiously.

He finally snapped out of it and said, "No sorry I was just uh….." He trailed off before continuing, "Are you new here?"

"Yeah today's my first day, I just moved here yesterday."

"Oh…..Well I'm Benny."

"I'm Poppy." I replied, smiling.

"Well since you're new here would you like some help with anything?"

"Well I would like some help finding my locker and my first class, I don't know where anything is."

"Alright." He smiled and I handed him my schedule.

"Hey your locker is right next to mine!" He exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked, pushing back a piece of my curly light brown hair out of my face.

"Yeah, that's crazy!"

I just smiled at him and he said, "Wanna know something even crazier?"

"What?"

"We have every single class together!"

"Seriously?"

"Yup! At least this way you'll never get lost."

"True." I laughed.

"Well here's your locker." He said, pointing at a blue locker on my right.

"Thanks." I smiled, putting in the combo.

"No prob." He replied, leaning against his locker.

I put some of my stuff away then turned back to him as the bell rang to get to class.

"Right on time." I said, laughing a bit.

He smiled and we started walking to our first class which was…..I glanced at the schedule in my right hand, English.

"So uh, Poppy where did you move from?"

"California." I replied, smiling.

"Whoa that's far."

"Yeah, crazy huh?"

"What's it like in California?" He asked curiously.

"Well it's very sunny and the weather is really bi-polar."

"Wow so did you live near Hollywood and see all kinds of movie stars and stuff every day?" He said excitedly.

"Yes and no." I laughed, "It's actually pretty hard to see that stuff there, you gotta know where to look."

"Oh." He replied, sounding a little disappointed.

By this time we were already entering the class and Benny showed me where to sit, there was a desk that was always unoccupied, which was conveniently located right in front of his. I smiled at my new friend and I could already tell that today was going to be a good day.

**New story yay! So I'm really proud of this story and I love writing it so it's gonna be a pretty long story. Also I already have Chapter 2 done and half of Chapter 3 done as of right now so that should be up sometime this week. Well I hope you enjoyed this first little chapter even though it's more of an intro, so please review and tell me what you think of it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

My classes all passed by in a blur, luckily I didn't have to get up and introduce myself in front of everyone, (I hate doing that). Although I did get introduced by my teachers in a few, to which I only had to respond with a small wave.

All in all I liked my classes. My teachers were nice and not very strict plus I had every single one with Benny so I didn't have to worry about being alone.

So now it was lunch and I felt like I was starving, even though I had a big breakfast I still felt like I could eat an entire pizza. Yeah, I eat too much, who cares.

I stood in line behind Benny, scanning all the food items and picking various things as he told me what was good and what was not.

"So I think I got it, Pizza yes, hamburgers no right?" I asked, glancing at him.

"You got it P, my young apprentice." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to pay for my food before walking away with Benny.

He led me to a table with a dark haired, light skinned boy around our age, and a dark haired, dark skinned girl who looked maybe a year older sitting there. They both looked up as we approached them and Benny said, "Guys this is Poppy, she's new here." Before sitting down and gesturing for me to sit in the seat beside him.

"Hi." I said, smiling friendly.

The girl instantly responded, saying, "Hey, I'm Sarah." and reached out her hand for me to shake.

I obliged, smiling again, and then looked to the boy who looked nervous.

"Hi, uh, I'm Ethan."

"Nice to meet you." I said, not reaching out my hand because he looked so shy.

"So Poppy, how'd ya end up meeting this dork over here?" She said, gesturing to Benny.

"Hey!" Benny said, shooting Sarah a look.

I just laughed before saying, "Well I wasn't looking at where I was going this morning so we sorta bumped into each other, and it turns out we have every single class together!"

"Wow that's crazy."

"Yeah."

"Well where did you move from?"

"California."

"Wow that's far."

"Yeah but I'm always up for change." I shrugged.

"That's good."

"I guess." I smiled a bit.

All of a sudden a blond haired, light skinned boy came running up to the table saying, "Guys! Guess what-"He stopped when he looked at me, "Ooh who's the babe?"

They all gave him a look and I raised my eyebrow questionably before Benny said, "Poppy this is Rory, our loud yet annoying, friend."

He smiled hugely before coming next to me and saying, "Hey Poppy you wanna be my flower?"

I started laughing instantly and Benny elbowed him, giving him a look.

"That's Rory for ya." Ethan said.

He took a seat on my other side, a little too close, so I scooted my chair more towards Benny.

Rory frowned and Ethan said, "So what were you gonna tell us anyways?"

"Oh! Uh…..I forgot."

"Wow." Sarah replied.

I noticed Ethan and Sarah kept looking at each other so I said, "So how long have you guys been together?"

They both looked shocked and started stuttering then Benny and Rory busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, confused.

"We're uh, we're" Ethan stuttered out.

"They're not together." Benny said, looking at me.

"Oh sorry, I just assumed by the way they were looking at each other that uh…..yeah."

We were all silent for a few seconds until Rory said, "Awkwaard." then laughed.

"Okay well I'm leaving, Poppy you wanna come with?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"I think I'll stay here, thanks."

"Alright, I'll come back for ya though." He winked at me and I just rolled my eyes and then he walked away.

"So uh, anyways, how are you liking Whitechapel High so far?"Ethan asked me.

"I really like it, especially since I have some awesome new friends now." I smiled, glancing at Benny, who smiled back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch went by pretty fast after we all started talking more and 5th period too. I really like Ethan and Sarah. They're both really nice, even though Ethan can be shy at some times. I was really glad I met Benny this morning, I know I just met him but I can definitely say I've got a bit of a crush on him. He's really cute and kind and from what I've heard today he's a bit, well maybe more than a bit, of a geek. But I honestly don't care, I still think he's cute.

Anyways now Benny is walking me home because apparently I live right by him, which is even more amazing.

"So, hmm, favorite movie?" He asked me.

"Ooh that's a hard one, but I'd probably have to go with anything Disney because that's all I've been watching recently." I laughed.

"Oh so you're a Disney girl huh?" He said, giving me a sly smile.

"You could say that." I said, giggling.

"Well mine are probably the Star Wars movies."

"Oh I love Star Wars! I basically grew up watching those with my cousins all the time!"

"Really? That's awesome! I've never really met a girl that was into Star Wars."

"Well now you have."

"So does that mean you'll be the Princess Leia to my Han Solo?" He winked.

"If you ask right." I smirked at him.

"Alright." He said then stopped walking, causing me to stop also.

He turned me to face him and he got down on one knee and I instantly put a hand up to my mouth to stop me from giggling. He took my other hand and started.

"Poppy Sophia Rose, will you do me the honor of becoming the Princess Leia to my Han Solo, and make me eternally happy for a very long time?"

I smiled widely and said, "Yes Benny I will."

His eyes lit up and he got up and pulled me into a huge bear hug, squeezing me tightly. I hugged him back just as tight.

When we both pulled away from the hug we were still really close to each other and just looked up into his eyes.

He looked like he was hesitating for a second but then he quickly leaned down and closed the gap between us.

I was shocked at first but then I started to kiss him back. It was a soft kiss, not anything really passionate, but it still had a lot of feeling behind it.

I pulled away after a few seconds and said, "Wow."

"Yeah."

We both let go of each other and took a step back.

"So where does this leave us?" He asked.

I sighed. "Well I don't really know. But we did just meet today and I don't really wanna feel like we rushed into this, so can we just wait a little and see where this takes us?"

He looked down and said, "Yeah…..I guess."

"Benny." He looked up, "It's not a no okay? If I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't have kissed you back."

He smiled at that and replied, "Okay."

I laced my arm though his and started us walking again, but we were both silent.

Once we got to my house we both stopped and I turned to look at him.

"So uh, I'll see you tomorrow?" I said.

"Yeah."

"Okay, bye." I replied and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." He said after I leaned away, a goofy smile back on his face.

I walked up and into the house, with probably the same look Benny had on his face on mine.

My mom heard me come in and said, "Hey Poppy how was your first day?"

I walked into the living room to see her, set my bag down on the floor, and plopped down on the couch by her, saying, "Crazy."

"Okay, tell me all about it." She said, sitting up straight.

I sighed and began to tell her all about the eventful first day I had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So that's Chapter 2 folks! I hope you liked it, I just love Poppy and Benny so much haha. :)**

**Chapter 3 is already done but I still have to type it so I'm not sure when it'll be up because I'm busy tomorrow, Friday, and Saturday (Disneyland!). I might try to do it on Thursday but I won't give any promises because I don't know if I will be too tired or not so hopefully Sunday or Monday!**

**And a special thank you to the two people who reviewed, you guys are amazing! **

**Aaand lastly, Happy early Halloween, don't eat too much candy! Plus REVIEW! (It would make me happy :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

The next day I woke up happy yet nervous to go to school because of what happened yesterday with Benny.

My mom told me that he seemed like a really nice guy and that she was happy for me. She did also tell me that we might be taking it a little too fast right now but if we both take a week more of less and get to know each other then it would be fine.

I tried to remember this as I walked out the door to head to school and my mom shouted, "Go have fun with your love but not _too _much fun!"

I smiled and shook my head descending down my porch steps and towards the street.

Once I got to school I went straight to my locker and got everything I needed. When I closed my locker I saw Rory there leaning against the other lockers and jumped.

"Gosh Rory you scared me!"

"Sorry. Just wanted to come greet my new girlfriend this morning." He winked.

"Me? Your girlfriend? Sorry I'm not." I laughed.

"Don't worry you'll warm up to it." He shrugged, starting to walk alongside me.

"I'm pretty sure I won't. Hey have you seen Benny and Ethan at all?"

"No but they're probably at Ethan's locker."

"Where's that?"

"This way." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall.

When we started walking normally again I let go of his hand quickly. I spotted Benny, Ethan, and Sarah at Ethan's locker and smiled. Rory tried putting his arm around me and I frowned, quickly removing it so Benny wouldn't get any ideas.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey." They all replied and I glanced at Benny, who was….glaring? At Rory.

I rose my eyebrow and all of a sudden tall blonde girl appeared by Sarah.

"Sarah I've been looking for you everywhere! How many times have I told you need to stop hanging out with these nerds?"

"We're not nerds!" Rory exclaimed.

"Sure. Hey who's the new one?" She said, glancing at me.

"I'm Poppy." I said, smiling slightly, unsure if the blonde would like me or not.

"So you're new here and you're already hanging out with these geeks? Bad move." She said, putting her arm around me.

"Well I like them." I smiled and she took her arm off me.

"Uh-oh you're already one of them. Oh well she's all yours." She replied, pushing me towards Benny.

I lost my balance and Benny caught me quickly before I fell. When I looked up we were really close so I let go of him fast and took a step to the side, away from him.

"Whoa I've never seen someone move so fast away from Benny, you must really not like him." The blonde said.

"No, the exact opposite." I mumbled lowly, but I could still see Benny turn his head to look at me from the corner of my eye.

"Well since this is really awkward now, we're leaving." The tall blonde said, pulling Rory with her.

"Where are we going?" Rory questioned loudly as he was being pulled away.

"To uh…..go get some…breakfast."

"Oh okay!" He replied and they both took off quickly.

I looked back to Sarah and Ethan who were still staring at us and Sarah said, "Is there something going on between you two that we don't know?"

"Uh, no?" Benny replied, sounding more like a question.

"Then why did you-"She got cut off by the bell ringing and Benny grabbed my hand and started pulling me away.

"Gotta go, don't wanna be late, bye!" He said quickly.

"Whoa Benny we don't have to rush anymore I don't think they can see us now." I said after a minute or so.

"Okay." He said, letting go of my hand.

We walked in silence for awhile but I couldn't take it anymore so I said, "Benny."

"Huh?"

"Can we please not let what happened yesterday make it awkward between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Benny you know exactly what I mean."

He sighed. "Look I'm just a little disappointed that we kissed yesterday and we're still acting like we're just friends."

"Look, I only did that so we could take a little time to get to know each other better before anything else happens, but we don't have to act like we're still just friends." I said and grabbed his hand, twining our fingers together.

He grinned slightly. "I like that better."

"Good." I replied, leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek before starting to head to class again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 days later: Friday-

This week has passed by really fast. I'm finally starting to really settle in here and I love it. Benny and I have been getting to know each other a lot better and he has become more….flirtatious with me. Sarah and I have also become closer, we're really good friends now and she gives me a lot of good advice, although she does like to tease me a bit about liking Benny. Ethan has become less awkward with me, although he does still have his moments. Erica (whose name I've learned on Wednesday) is still Erica, but we do seem to get along a bit, which is good. And Rory is still, well…..Rory. Everything is good.

Right now, I'm in history, texting Benny, who's across the room. I really am supposed to be doing work but Benny keeps distracting me. I felt a buzz in my pocket and took out my phone, hiding it in my lap.

'_You look cute trying to focus ;)'_

I turned to look at him and he was grinning so I shook my head and texted him back.

'_I'm trying to do my work Benny!'_

'_I know but I'm bored!'_

'_Well here's an idea, do your work!'_

'_No, I like talking to you better.'_

'_So do I but we gotta do our work, sorry Benz.'_

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw him get up and ask to go to the bathroom then leave, and I scrunched my face. He hates the bathrooms here.

Bzzzzz! I felt my phone vibrate.

'_Ask to go to the bathroom and meet me in the janitor's closet in 5.'_

I sighed and glanced at the clock. '5 minutes.'

5 minutes later exactly I got up and went to the teacher's desk.

"Miss Sanchez may I please go to the restroom?"

"Uh well can you wait for Benny to come back?"

"No it's sorta um, an emergency if you know what I mean."

Her eyes widened slightly and said, "Alright then you can go."

"Thank you." I smiled briefly before walking out the door.

I searched around for awhile until I found the janitor's closet and I knocked lightly. "Benny?" I whispered.

The door opened quickly and a hand pulled me in then shut the door just as fast.

"Whoa." I said, looking up to see Benny standing really close to me.

"Hi." I said, smiling.

"Hey. I missed you."

"You just saw me 5 minutes ago in class." I laughed.

"Yeah well you weren't next to me."

"Well I am now, so what do you wanna do?"

"This." He said, grabbing my face and pulling my lips to his.

I was shocked for a moment then started kissing him back, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and pulling him closer to me. He kissed my slowly, savoring the moment, and I loved every second of it.

I whimpered slightly when he pulled away, smiling.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"I might."

"Poppy?"

"Hm?"

"Will you do me the honor of officially becoming my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

His eyes lit up like a little kid's on Christmas and he grinned, picking me up by the waist and hugging me tightly.

I giggled and said, "You're such a nerd." Jokingly.

"Yes, but I'm your nerd now." He winked, leaning up and kissing me again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They're together now yay! Woo! Haha :)

I really liked writing this chapter cause of all the awkwardness and the cuteness haha. Well the next chapter gets a little intense and Benny learns about Poppy's past so I think it's really interesting.

Next chapter should be posted soon, I don't know exactly when but definitely sometime this week. So review and tell me what ya think! :)

P.S.- Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, I've been a little sick this past week :(

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

When we got back to class after our little extravaganza, let's just say that almost everyone started assuming things. But I didn't care because I really liked Benny and I was glad we were finally together.

When lunch rolled around I walked towards the cafeteria with Benny at me side, his arm around my shoulders and my arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

He had a huge grin on his face as we walked through the cafeteria and got our lunches, receiving a ton of strange looks.

We saw some people staring at us in shock and Benny said, "Yeah I got a girlfriend now! Jealous?"

"Benny!" I said, using my free hand to hit his chest playfully.

"What? I'm proud!"

I just giggled and kept walking to the table.

Ethan looked up when we sat down and said, "Whoa whoa whoa when did this happen?" Gesturing to our intertwined hands and our closeness.

"3rd period." Benny said, grinning.

"Wow." Was all Ethan said.

"Poppy!" Sarah came running up to us, "I heard you finally got with Benny and….it's true!" She exclaimed.

"Come on your gonna tell me all about it!" She said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of my seat to follow her.

"But I wasn't done with my food!" I cried.

"Hey! Why are you taking my girlfriend?" Benny pouted.

"Oh relax she'll be back in a few." Sarah replied, walking away and tugging me behind her.

"So when did all of this happen?"

"3rd period."

"Really? How?"

"Well we were texting in class and he got bored so he asked to go to the bathroom. Then he texted me and asked me to ask to go then meet him in the janitor's closet. So I did then this led to that and we started kissing and after that he asked me to be his girlfriend." I said, smiling at the memory.

"Awh that's so cute! I'm so happy for you!? Sarah said excitedly.

"Thanks. I had a feeling we would get together sooner or later, Benny's not very patient."

"That's the truth." We both laughed.

"Oooh your boyfriend at 6 o'clock, I better go find Ethan. See ya!"

I smiled and said, "Bye!" as she walked away.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist and heard, "I missed you." in my ear.

"I was only gone for like 5 minutes!" I laughed, turning around in his grip.

"5 minutes too many."

He leaned down and kissed me softly for a few seconds then pulled away.

"So Sarah's babysitting Jane tonight and I'm going to Ethan's also to hang out, wanna come?"

"Oh I don't know. I have suuuch a busy schedule." I exaggerated.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, ya know a really hot date and such." I joked, twirling a piece of my hair around my finger.

"Who would that be?"

"Can't say. It's a secret." I said, putting a finger to his lips.

"I see. Oh well, you asked for it."

"What?" I said, stopping, confused.

Before I knew it I was scooped up and hauled over his shoulder.

"Benny! Put me down!"

"No that's okay."

"Seriously Benny!" I said, trying to scoot off his shoulder.

He grabbed my legs firmly and held me in my place and I groaned.

"Okay Benny as much as I love staring at your butt, this isn't very comfortable."

"I don't know I like this view a lot." He said suggestively.

"Ugh Benny you're gross!" I said laughing and I hit his back playfully.

He just started laughing and I groaned again.

"Okay what do I have to do to make you put me down?"

All of a sudden I was dropped back down onto my feet and I looked at him confused.

"I know exactly what you can do."

"And what is that?"

"I think you know." He said, putting his hands on either side of my head, resting on the locker I was backed up onto.

"Oh but really," I paused, biting my lip, "I don't."

"Ugh Poppy stop teasing me." He groaned.

"I'm sorry. Will this make up for it?" I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and stepped even closer to me, lifting me slightly.

I tangled my fingers in his hair and he groaned, pushing me back into the lockers lightly.

He pulled away about a minute later, both of us breathing heavily.

"Whoa." I panted out.

"Yeah."

"That was….something."

"Yeah…..wanna do it again?"

"Benny!" I said, smacking his arm.

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Come on let's get back to lunch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

After school:

Benny and I were walking home from school, our hands intertwined and swinging as we walked.

"Benny?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't Ethan and Sarah together yet?"

"Well Ethan likes Sarah but he we doesn't have the guts to ask her out and vise versa."

"Ohh. Well has he ever tried? If he knows that she likes him back then why hasn't he made a move?"

"He doesn't know. He's completely oblivious."

"Well that stinks. Why don't you just tell him?"

"He needs to figure out on his own. Break out his shell. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah." I sighed, "You seem like a really good friend to him, you know that?"

"Well I try." He smirked, popping his collar.

"Oh gosh." I giggled.

He winked at me and I just laughed before saying, "Anyways, how long have you two been friends for?"

"Oh gosh, a really long time, since kindergarten I guess."

"Wow, that's amazing. You're lucky to have a friendship like that."

"Yeah he's my best bud; I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Aw, bromance." I teased.

He laughed and replied, "Totally."

"So enough about me, let's talk about you." He said shortly after.

"Well what do you wanna know?"

"Everything. Who is Poppy Sophia Rose? What makes her so special?" He said, sitting down on a random park bench we found.

I sat beside him and replied, "Well I could hardly consider myself 'special', I'm more boring to be exact."

"Not to me."

I looked down, smiling, and said, "Well for starters before I moved here I had lived in Southern California for my entire life. I lived right by Disneyland growing up so I would always remember looking out my window and watching the fireworks when I was little and I swore that I would work there one day. I've always been a bit of a dreamer." I laughed, "I lived with my mom and dad until I was 8 and they got divorced. I remember being confused during that time and crying a lot because I felt alone. After that I became a shy, quiet girl who barely spoke to anyone, until I was 14. I had just transferred to a new high school and I wanted change. So I changed who I was. I became more spontaneous, wore more colorful clothing and dyed my hair. I became a totally different person.

"A few months later I was completely adjusted to my new school. I had a lot of friends, got along with almost everyone, and I had just got a new boyfriend. I thought he was perfect. His name was Shane." I paused for a second, taking a deep breath, "He was tall, had short brown hair, amazing grey eyes, and was on the football team. He was my everything and I was his. He never pushed me into doing anything I didn't want to, until one night.

"It was the last game of the football season and we had just crushed our rivals for the first time ever. One of Shane's friends threw a huge after party to celebrate and he invited the entire school. An hour into the party Shane told me to go meet him upstairs in one of the guest rooms because he wanted to 'talk'." I paused for a moment, wiping away the tears that has started to form in my eyes, "When I met him up there he told me he really just wanted to celebrate winning the game with me and we started making out. He started to get more serious and he tried to take off my clothes. I tried stopping him, telling him I wasn't ready for that, but he wouldn't stop. He just kept going and eventually he….he…." I tried to keep going but my voice kept breaking and I couldn't stop crying.

Benny's eyes were wide with disbelief and he was shaking his head, "No, no he didn't. Please tell me he didn't."  
I took a shaky breath while nodding and said lowly, "Yes Benny, he….raped me."

"Oh my god." Benny said, tears coming into his eyes.

He immediately pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"I am so sorry Poppy, you didn't deserve that, that guy is an asshole."

"Thank you." I said through my tears.

"Poppy." He said, leaning back to look me in the eyes, "I would never _ever _do anything like that to you, okay?"

I nodded and just pulled him back into a hug.

"And I promise I won't ever let anybody hurt you ever again. I will protect you till the end of the earth."

I smiled though my tears and just pulled him even closer to me.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, hours maybe. But I didn't care. I was perfectly content in his comforting arms and I knew that from now on he would be my protector.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey guys! I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating for such a long time! I've been super busy with school and a stupid essay and speech I have to do next month so I'm a bit stressed right now. **

**But I took a day off to write and publish this chapter for you guys! So I hope you guys enjoyed it! We got a little looksies at Poppy's past and this will be very important in a few upcoming chapters in the future so don't forget about this! **

**Chapter 5 is like 1/4 percent done but I'm working on it, and I'm very excited to announce that I've picked a publishing day! Sundays will be the new official days when you guys get a chapter and this is starting from now on!*Ques the round of applause***

**So that's pretty much it for this chapter and again I hope you all liked it and don't forget to review! I would appreciate it greatly. :)**

**P.S. – If any of you out there have a Instagram you guys can go follow mine, disneypixiedust, and that would be awesome! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Benny's POV-

To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

When Poppy told me what Shane did to her I didn't know what to think. I couldn't even imagine why someone would do that to her. She seems so broken about it, which makes me feel even worse.

That guy was an idiot. A douche. If I saw him today I would probably beat the sense out of him. What was wrong with this guy? How could he take advantage of her like that?

But as mad as I was I knew I couldn't show it. It obviously took her a lot of strength to be able to tell me so I need to be there for her. No matter what it takes I'm going to help her get past this and be able to completely trust me. Starting with the truth.

I'm going to tell her about everything that has happened between Ethan, Sarah, and I.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Poppy's POV-

Benny and I sat there hugging for who knows how long. There was something about him that just made me feel safe.

He looked very lost in thought whenever I glanced at him; the only thing that re-assured me that he was still responsive was his hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles in a never ending pattern.

I now understood the phrase, "penny for your thoughts."

When he finally pulled away he put his hands on my shoulders and kept me at arm's length.

"Uh Poppy? There's something I need to tell you."

I didn't like the sound of that.

"Um, okay."

"Just don't freak out, okay?"

I nodded in response.

"Well you see, I'm a spellcaster."

"A what?" I asked, incredulous.

"A spellcaster, I cast spells. Also, Ethan's a seer, he sees things before they happen, and Sarah, Erica, Rory are vampires."

I gave him a shocked look, my eyes wide.

"Vampires?! But I thought all that stuff was make believe!"

"So did I until a few months ago."

I let go of him and tried to take all this in. I felt like I had walked into one of those weird dusk movies.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming? I have a tendency to dream up these kinds of things."

He smiled slightly and said, "Nope sorry this is all real."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So you don't think I'm some freak now do you? Cause that would suck."

I smiled.

"No of course not. I could never think you were a freak Benny."

"Well that's a relief."

"Sooo, could you do some magic for me?" I asked, smiling hugely.

"Sure." He smiled back and reached behind his hack, pulling out a bouquet of flowers.

I gasped and he held them out for me saying, "For you milady."

I took them and said, "Thank you! That is so sweet; no one has ever given me flowers before."

"Well then I'm glad to be the first."

I blushed and looked down.

I felt his hand push my chin up and I glanced into his hazel eyes.

"You look cute when you do that." He said, making me blush again and divert my eyes somewhere else since I couldn't look down.

He chuckled and I turned my attention back to him.

I finally started to notice that it was starting to get dark out so I said, "Hey Benny what time were we supposed to go to Ethan's?"

"7 o'clock, why?"

I grabbed his hand and pulled it in front of me to look at his watch.

"Six fifty."

"Wow. Were we really talking for that long?"

"I guess." I shrugged, setting his arm back down in his lap.

"We should probably get going huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're going to be late." I said, starting to get up.

"Or," He said, grabbing me and pulling me down on his lap, "We could just stay here for a little bit longer."

He winked at me and I laughed, putting me arms around his neck.

"But I'll feel bad about us being so late." I said, frowning.

"Don't, I'm never on time anyways." He replied, pulling me into a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

A half hour later Benny and I were walking to Ethan's house, hand in hand. I was trying to settle down my hair so it didn't look so messy, but I was failing.

"Did you have to mess with my hair so much?" I said, letting out an aggravated sigh.

"Yes." He said, giving me a sly smile.

I rolled my eyes and stopped trying to fix my hair, deciding that it wasn't going to get any better.

"Why aren't you worried about your hair?" I questioned.

"My hair is always messy. They never question it."

"I'm pretty sure they will." I giggled, looking at the mess I made of his hair.

By now we were in front of Ethan's house and I tugged him to turn me before he opened the door. He raised his eyebrow at me and I said, "Let me fix your hair."

I ran my fingers through his slightly curly hair, taming it down as much as I could.

He chuckled and grabbed my hands, stopping me, and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't worry about it so much, I don't care if they know we were making out." He said, smirking.

I laughed shortly and then replied, "I know but I don't want them to get the wrong idea of me."

"Making out with your boyfriend? Ooh you're such a daredevil Poppy."

I started laughing and hit him lightly on the chest.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes but you do need to stop worrying, our friends aren't going to judge you."

I smiled slightly then said, "Alright."

"So you ready."He asked me.

"Almost." I said, then leaned up and kissed him briefly.

"Okay, now I'm ready." I grinned at him.

He just smirked and turned to walk in the door. He opened the door and we walked in and to the living room.

"Hey Ethan we're- Whoa!" He stopped as soon as we saw them.

They were sitting close to each other and were halfway leaned in but quickly pulled away and scooted away from each other when they heard us.

Benny quickly grabbed me by the wait and carried me into the kitchen abruptly, away from the awkwardness.

I raised my eyebrow at him and said, "Talk about wrong timing."

"Maybe they'll just go back to what they were doing?"

I gave him a look and just then Ethan and Sarah came walking in.

"Hey guys." Sarah said awkwardly.

"Hey love birds." Benny smirked.

They both started blushing like crazy and I elbowed him in the side.

"Hey!" He said in protest.

"So um Sarah can I talk to you for a sec?" I stepped in.

"Uh, sure."

She and I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and both sat down on the couch.

"Soo," I started, "What happened before we walked in?"

"Well I got here right on time to babysit Jane, played a few games with her, then I got tired so we started watching a movie. About 15 minutes into the movie she got bored and went to play in her room. Ethan was in here watching the movie with us so we just started talking and then this to led to that and…..yeah."

"Ohh. So Ethan was here with you the entire time?"

"Yeah."

"So did he say something that led to you guys almost kissing or was it just spontaneous?"

"Uh, more spontaneous I guess. It had gotten quiet between us then we both looked at each other and started leaning in."

"I see. I'm so sorry for us ruining what could've been your guys' first kiss!"

She laughed a bit before saying, "It's alright, I was really nervous to be honest."

"That's natural though."

"I know. I'm just a bit confused by my feeling right now though."

"I understand. Just listen to what your heart tells you, your thoughts will often get in the way too much."

She smiled.

"I'll try to remember that in the future."

"Good, because I'm totally rooting for team Etharah right now."

"What?!" She exclaimed, "What is Etharah?"

"Your couple name duh! I created it after I saw the way you guys look at each other all the time because I knew you guys would eventually get together!"

"Oh my gosh Poppy! You come up with the weirdest stuff!"

"It's not weird! It's cute because you guys actually have a couple name that doesn't sound like a deadly disease!" I laughed.

She just started bursting out laughing and said, "Really? A deadly disease?"

"Yeah just think about it! Some names sound weird together!"

She thought about it for a second before saying, "Boppy." And bursting out laughing.

I started cracking up so much that I had to hold my stomach and I fell off the couch with a 'thud'. Sarah only starting laughing more and huffed out, "Can't…..breathe!"

"Whoa what's going on in here?"

I turned and saw Benny and Ethan standing in the entrance to the living room looking confused.

"Yeah and why is Poppy on floor?" Ethan asked.

We both wiped our eyes and I got back up to sit on the couch as Sarah said, "She fell off from laughing too much." with a smile on her face.

"What were you guys laughing so hard about?" Ethan asked, walking over and sitting in between us.

At the same time Benny walked over, grabbing my hand to pull me up, took my previous place on the couch, then pulled me back down on his lap.

I laughed a little then said, "We went on a little tangent in our conversation, it was nothing."

Sarah started to protest but I gave her a look and she just said, "Yeah."

"Ookay." Benny said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Soo," Sarah started, "Why were you guys so late anyway?"

"Uhh….you know, we were uh…-"I started.

"Making out." Benny said simply.

I covered my face with my hands and I heard Sarah say, "Eww."

I uncovered my face and saw Ethan and Sarah with a disgusted look on their faces.

"Well that explains both of your guys' hair." Ethan said.

My hands flew to my head and I glared at Benny, causing him to just start laughing.

"Well on that awkward note, I should probably go check on Jane. Wanna come Poppy?"

"Sure." I said, unwrapping Benny's arms and getting up to follow her.

As we walked to Jane's room we heard two people laughing and we both gave each other a nervous look.

Sarah quickly opened the door and as soon as we looked in the room she stumbled back a bit with a shocked look on her face and I let out a scared shriek.

Benny and Ethan came running in a minute later and I said, "Why the hell is there a life-size Debbie Dazzle in Jane's room?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

**Oooooooh new chapter!**

**This chapter is ehh to me but it came out better than I expected so that's good. **

**Yes I am starting to bring a few of the episodes into the story but I'm not using all of them. The ones I'm using are essential to the story and have a lot to do with future chapters. Also, I'm not going to go completely by the episode. I'm going to change a few things here and there so it won't be exactly like the episode. Other than that this story is really starting to get into the good stuff so buckle up and hold on tight! Haha :)**

**Well I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! If you do that would be majorly awesome!**

**S/O to the people who left me reviews last time, you guys are amazingly awesome!**

**P.S.-If you guys have an Instagram you should go follow me! DisneyPixieDust is my username and I would love ya a bunch if you followed! **

**Now if only Atticus' Instagram wasn't private, hmmmm. Haha I'm weird, oh well! Till next time! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

"Why the hell is there a life-size Debbie Dazzle in Jane's room?"

"Uhh…." Ethan started.

"Hi, I'm Debbie Dazzle. Wanna play?" The life-size doll asked.

"Uh, no." I said, scooting back slightly.

"Jane, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ethan asked, leading her outside the room.

"Hey how do you know what a Debbie Dazzle doll is? I don't even know what that is." Sarah asked, turning to me.

"Babysitting. And lots of it. Don't ask." I said, wrapping my fingers together in front of me.

Benny's eyebrows raised and he gave me a look.

"Let's have ice cream and go to a roller disco dance party!" Debbie Dazzle said.

"Yay!" Jane exclaimed.

"I'm in!" Benny said, starting towards the lady.

"No." I said as Sarah and I grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

"Yeah, no parties!" Ethan agreed, "We need to turn her back into a doll."

"No!" Debbie Dazzle shouted, "I don't want to go back, it's so boring. I wanna have fun! I won't go back, I won't!"

"Don't worry Debbie I won't let them change you back I promise." Jane said, walking over to her side.

"Oh goodie! Let's celebrate! A cupcake dance party!" She exclaimed and they walked out of the room hand in hand.

"Find a way to undo this! Now!" Sarah said, shoving a book in Benny's hands.

He groaned. "It's not that simple! I think Jane used a different spell. Or different words. I can't reverse it until I know the exact spell." He said, opening the book then glancing to Ethan and me.

"Kitchen party!" We heard Debbie Dazzle shout.

"Just find the spell! Fast." Ethan said, walking out.

"Oh, so you get to go to the party, that's fair!" Benny said, groaning.

"Sorry Benny. Have fun finding the spell!" I said, waving my fingers and starting to walk off.

"Oh no you don't. If I have to stay up here and look for the spell so do you." He said, pulling me back to him.

I groaned and said "Alright." And we walked back to Ethan's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

When we finally emerged from Ethan's room and to the kitchen there was empty bowls of cupcake batter and cupcakes everywhere.

"Whoa this is a cupcake party!" Benny exclaimed, observing the kitchen.

"Did you find anything?" Ethan asked.

"I've got good news and bad news. Bad news I couldn't figure out the spell. Good news I'm on Level 2 of Knights of Ninjitsu 4!"

"You were up there for an hour!" Sarah exclaimed.

"It's a hard game!" Benny frowned.

I laughed and grabbed a cupcake, "No he just is really bad at the game."

Sarah and Ethan started laughing and Benny glared at me.

"Mmm lemon swirl!" Debbie said holding out a cupcake to Sarah.

"No, please, no more cupcakes."

"Ooo, I'll take a lemon swirl." Benny said, reaching out and taking the cupcake from her.

Debbie Dazzle suddenly gasped and said to Jane, "Oh no, look at your clothes! I know just what we should play next, Debbie Dazzle fashion show!"

"Okay!" Jane said happily and walked out of the kitchen.

Debbie started walking also but suddenly stopped and hunched over, a weird electronic sound coming out when she did.

"Ouch!" She said.

"Are you okay?" Ethan said, reaching out to try to help her.

Debbie grabbed his outstretched hand and a blue light appeared. Ethan froze and his eyes clouded over and I looked to Benny, scared. He just grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, still watching Ethan.

Debbie Dazzle immediately shot back up and Ethan came back to, staring wide-eyed at Debbie.

"I'm fine, great in fact! Let's go have some fashion fun." Debbie Dazzle said, walking out with Jane.

Ethan turned around to face all of us slowly and lost balance, almost falling on the floor.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what happened?" Benny asked, confused.

"I had a vision. Debbie needs life energy to stay in human form. She absorbs it through contact! If we-"He stopped, collapsing on the counter.

"Whoa, easy buddy. She must have drained you a little." Benny jumped forward, helping him.

"Wait, maybe if we keep her away from people she'll turn into a doll."

"Let's hope." Sarah sighed.

The door rang suddenly and we all looked at each other confused. When we all walked over and opened the door Rory was there smiling.

"Yeah! The fun starts now!" He exclaimed.

"Rory now's not the best time."

"Hey but you have everyone here! Even Poppy and she's my future girlfriend!" Rory pouted.

I giggled and Benny put his arm around me.

"Sorry dude she's mine." Benny said protectively.

"Wait what? When did you two get together?"

"Today." I smiled.

"Hey that's not fair!"

"Sorry dude." Ethan said, shutting the door on him.

"Aw c'mon!" I heard from the other side of the door.

I laughed and Ethan started walking upstairs.

I stopped Benny from following and said, "Protective huh? It's just Rory."

"Yeah but you're still mine. I don't want him flirting with you."

I laughed again before continuing. "Don't worry he's like my brother. That would be weird."

"Good." Benny said, snaking his arms around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling, and pulled him down for a kiss. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, pulling me even closer to him and lifted me up so I didn't have to stand on my tip-toes anymore.

"Ew guys really in my living room?"

We broke away quickly and he set me back on my feet, both of us blushing.

"Sorry." I said lowly, wringing my hands together in front of me.

Ethan just shook his head and headed towards the kitchen. "C'mon guys we gotta clean this mess up before my parents get home."

"Alright." Benny said and we both followed him.

As we were in the middle of cleaning Sarah came in and said, "Jane's out like a light."

"Great. Now we just have to convince her she dreamed the whole thing." Ethan said.

We suddenly heard the door open and a voice say, "Hello we're home!"

Our eyes widened and Ethan said, "My parents! Can you go stall them, now?"

Sarah nodded quickly then rushed out to his parents.

We all started putting things away quickly and I shoved the bowls in the sink, rinsing them off.

When we finally put everything away and the kitchen was clean we all headed upstairs to check on Debbie Dazzle.

"Think her batteries have run out by now?" Benny asked.

"Probably. But we should still-"Ethan said, stopping when we saw that the rope he had tied to the door was on the floor.

We ran inside the room to see that it was empty and the window was wide open.

"Is it too much to hope that she ran out of juice climbing out the window and maybe fell into the compost?" Benny said, walking to the window and peering out.

Ethan's eyes suddenly widened and he gasped.

"Ethan? What's wrong?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

He picked up two dolls off the bed and said, "Mom? Dad?" and turned around the dolls so we could see them.

"I'd say she's running on full charge now." Benny said, grimacing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

The next day at school:

Benny and I were at our lockers getting our books when Ethan came up and said, "I hope that's your good news face."

"I'm 99.9 percent sure that I found the right spell."

"Alright, let's do it." Ethan said, relieved.

"But, I can't be sure how Jane pronounced it. She has to curse the reversal spell herself." Benny finished, grabbing my hand and twining our fingers together.

"Wonderful. And my parents?"

"They should revert back to normal once the spell's been reversed."

"Good. Then all we have to do is find a life-size killer fashion doll and bring her down. No problem." Ethan said sarcastically.

Benny and I sighed and Ethan said, "Have you talked to Rory?"

"Yeah. He sent me a text saying he was hanging out with his new girlfriend." Benny laughed.

"Ooh, he's mad we didn't let him in."

"Or he actually has a girlfriend." I suggested.

They started laughing and I said, "Hey! Be nice! Rory can get a girlfriend!"

"Sure. And pigs can fly." Ethan said, still laughing.

I scowled at him and he instantly stopped.

The bell rang and I closed my locker and started walking to class, still slightly mad at them.

"Hey Poppy wait up!" Benny yelled.

I just kept walked as he called me over and over.

I felt myself suddenly being lifted up by the waist and squeaked in surprise.

"It's just me." Benny murmured in my ear, "Why wouldn't you stop for me?"

"Cause." I started as he set me back down on the ground, now facing him, "You guys are mean to Rory."

"I didn't mean it. We were joking; of course Rory can get a girlfriend one day."

I raised my eyebrow at him and he held up his hands in surrender. "I promise."

I rolled my eyes and finally said, "Alright."

I grabbed him for a hug and said, "You're lucky that you're cute."

He chuckled and just hugged me back before leaning back and heading us to class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

After class ended I headed out with Benny and Ethan, Benny's arm around my waist and we stopped Rory at his locker and went to go talk to him.

"Hey Rory, we know you're mad about last night but-"

"Mad? How could I be mad? Last night was awesome! It's not every day you get to rescue a fair maiden from your clutches! Especially one who's so into me!"

"Wait, what? You let Debbie out? Why would you do that?"

"Because she's hot!"

"Dude she's a doll!"

Rory looked at him weird and Benny continued, "No I mean literally a doll. As in she's made of plastic!"

"Chyeah! All the hottest girls are! Even Poppy is!"

"Hey!" I protested, mad that I was defending him earlier.

"Rory, get this through your thick vampire skull, she's not human!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Debbie suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"There's my girl! How'd it go with Principal Hicks?"

"Oh him, he was such a doll. Hi guys, did you miss me?" Debbie said, walking towards us with her arms outstretched.

We all jumped back and behind Rory quickly and she said, "Jumpy much?"

"Flesh, blood, all things I intend to keep in Poppy and me. Thank you." Benny said, glaring at her.

"You're coming with us Debbie." Ethan said.

"Over my undead body!" Rory said, shielding her.

"Dude, listen, she's dangerous." Benny said.

Rory suddenly hissed at us, his fangs coming out, and I shrieked, hiding behind Benny.

"So am I so back off!" Rory said, holding his hands out in a ninja pose.

Benny and Ethan gave each other a weird look and Rory and Debbie just walked away, Debbie waving.

They both looked at each other after and said, "Sarah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"So it's settled, you'll kick Debbie's sorry plastic butt." Benny said to Sarah.

I was sitting on Benny's lap, his arms wrapped around my waist as we talked to Sarah about getting Debbie.

"What? No I never said that."

"Aw c'mon! She's got Rory wrapped around her little finger." Ethan said, nodding.

"At least Rory got a girlfriend after I did." Benny said, tightening his grip around me.

I just shook my head and smiled.

"We have to find a way to split them up. Or, someone." Ethan said looking at Benny and me.

They both nodded and smiled. "Nice."

"Okay Kirk and Spock, you wanna fill Poppy and I in on this little mind meld?" Sarah said, gesturing to me and her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Still no call from Erica? Guess she bailed on us." Ethan said.

"Great." Benny said.

"No way. Erica may be self absorbed but she always comes through for me." Sarah replied.

"Rory! Where's Debbie?"

"Beats me. She went off looking for the one who made her? You guys were right. That girl is whack." He said then walked off.

I gave them a confused look, "The one who made her?"I questioned.

"Jane!" Ethan said, "She's looking for Jane! I was supposed to pick her up after school."

"Give me the keys I'll pick her up and meet you there." Sarah sighed.

He handed them to her and she ran off to go get Jane.

"I'm so confused." I said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We came running through the back of Ethan's house and to the staircase to see Sarah at the top of the stairs and Debbie's body at the bottom, her head off her body.

"Argh." I said, turning away, "That's weird."

"Wow you pretzeled her good!" Benny said to Sarah.

"Sarah are you okay?" Ethan asked worriedly.

"I'm okay."

"Ethan? What are you doing?" I asked, horrified when he picked up her head by the hair.

"Scare finder rule number 10! Nothing can do anything without a head." He smirked.

Debbie's mangled body started moving suddenly and grabbed the head from Ethan, twisting it back on.

We all started screaming and ran up the stairs and behind Sarah as the body got put back together.

"Sarah, where's Jane?" I asked.

"She's in her hiding spot. You guys go and I'll hold her off for as long as I can."

"We're gonna go and find out how she read that spell. What are you gonna do?" Benny asked Ethan.

"I'm gonna buy us some time." He said then ran off.

"Okay?" Benny said and grabbed my hand, taking off towards Ethan's room.

He ran in but stopped at the closet and I gave him a weird look.

"The closet?" I questioned.

"Yeah she's always hiding in here."

He stood to the side and said, "Jane, I know you're in there, you always hide in there! And I know how your mind works. We need to know how you said this fix-it spell."

I tried jiggling the doorknob but it was still locked and I looked back at Benny.

He sighed and said, "What's your price?"

The door opened and I took a step back to avoid getting hit as Jane stuck her head out and said, "I have some ideas."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Benny finally made a deal with Jane, Ethan had dressed up in some ridiculous costume and told us to hide in his bathroom.

We were currently waiting as we heard Debbie come in the room and start talking to Ethan and rushed out to see her choking Ethan against the wall.

"Hi Jane!" She exclaimed when she turned around.

Jane yelled something in a different language and a blue light shot out of her hand and onto Debbie, turning her back into a doll.

Jane ran over to Ethan and said, "Are you okay Ethan?"

"Yeah. Thanks Jane."

Sarah came in holding her neck and said, "What happened to me?" then looked at Ethan and continued, "What happened to you?"

"Nice hair man." Benny said, shaking his head and causing me to laugh.

Ethan's parents woke up then in Ethan's bed and his dad said, "Why are we in our clothes?"

"Why are we in Ethan's bed?" His mom questioned also.

They jumped in shock when they saw all of us and Ethan just waved a little, not saying anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So your parents don't remember anything?" I asked.

We were all in Ethan's room, dressed in beach-looking attire and a disco ball sending different colorful patterns across the room.

"Nope. As far as they know they came home and crashed all day. We're off the hook." Ethan smirked.

"Less talking, more dancing!" Jane shouted, holding her doll in one hand.

"Come on guys we promised." Sarah said.

"Party at the disco beach!" Jane said happily.

Ethan sighed and turned on the music and Benny grabbed my hand and dragged me over to go dance.

He started dancing weirdly and I laughed then started doing the same.

"Come on Erica you said you wanted to go dancing!" Sarah said, trying to get Erica to get up from her chair and join in.

"Yeah, don't be such a party pooper!" Benny joked.

She hissed at him and I jumped back as he said, "Or poop. Poop away!"

"She scares me." He whispered to me and I laughed grabbing his hands to dance again.

Erica finally got up and started dancing with us and I smiled.

'Man I'm glad I moved to Whitechapel.' I thought as Benny grabbed my hand and twirled me, 'Because this is perfect.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

**Yay new chapter! I'm really sorry this is late guys, I've been spending a lot of time with family and I lost track of time! I apologize. Anyways I haven't proofread this so if there are any mistakes then I'm sorry, I will do my best to fix them.**

**Most of this chapter is like the episode because this is mostly a filler chapter to get Poppy a bit used to what Benny, Ethan, and Sarah deal with when something paranormal happens. Next chapter is going to be a bit different and is going to be VERY essential in upcoming chapters so remember that. And I'm pretty sure you guys know what episode is next. ;)**

**So if you liked it, hated it, or have a suggestion for me then kindly leave a review for me and I will make sure to read and it would make me extremely happy. So review please!**

**And since I'm so late on this chapter you guys are getting a surprise tomorrow! I'm probably halfway done with it right now but it will be done hopefully early tomorrow and I will post it. I'll give you a hint, it's gonna be a one-shot and it's gonna be based on the lovely Poppy and Benny. :)**

**Don't forget to check it out tomorrow! And review please! You guys were awesome with the reviews last time so keep your awesomeness going! :)**

**Shoutouts for the last chapter:**

**Vs-for-life: Wait for the next chapter! ;) And yes! I wanna request him but I feel like he's gonna deny it so I'm scared to! You have more guts than me. :)**

**Lexieptrzk12: You are? How? I want proof! Haha seriously if you are I'm super jealous, I wanna be his friend! :)**

**Bs13: Thank you! And Etharah will be in the next few chapters and will eventually get together so you'll be seeing a lot more of them. :)**

**Thank you for your amazing reviews guys I love ya guys! Stay awesome and Happy early Christmas! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

One week later:

Poppy's POV-

I woke up on Thursday morning to my phone going off, 'I see the light' blaring from the speakers, Benny's ringtone. I groaned and rolled over to answer it, unplugging it from the charger.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

"Good morning flower!" He exclaimed through the phone.

I flinched and said, "Ugh too early for screaming Benny."

He laughed and replied, "Do you even know what time it is?"

"Uh, 7?" I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Nope, 7:30."

"What?!" I screeched, tossing my bed sheets away from me and running out of bed.

"You overslept again didn't you?" I could almost imagine the smirk on his face right now.

"Maaaybe." I said, rummaging through my closet for something to wear.

"Do I need to start setting an alarm for you?" He asked knowingly.

"Yeah that'd probably be best." I said in my Rapunzel voice, pulling on a purple dress.

He laughed again and said, "Alright I will."

"Okay I'm here." He said.

"M'kay be down in 5." I said, hanging up and tossing my phone on my dresser.

I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth quickly and put on my makeup then slipped on some flats, grabbed my bag and phone, and rushed out of the room.

"Late again?" My mom said, peeking her head out from the kitchen to see me running down the stairs.

"Yup."

"It's a good thing you have Benny or you'd be a lost cause in the morning!" She yelled after me, causing me to blush and shut the door quickly.

I looked up to see Benny smirking and said, "I'm the reason you get up in the morning? I'm honored."

"Oh hush." I said, slapping him lightly.

He smiled and said, "At least you're getting faster at this, only took you 6 minutes to get out here this time. Cut off one minute and you're good!"

I rolled my eyes and reached out to grab him in a hug, my arms wrapping around his neck. He quickly hugged me back, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"But you know you did hang up on me without saying goodbye so I think I should get something for that." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh alright, but it's only cause you're so cute." I said, pulling his head down to kiss him.

He pulled me closer to him, returning the kiss and tightening his grip around my waist.

He broke the kiss a minute later and smirked at me.

"Better?" I asked, smirking back at him.

"Definitely."

I laughed and grabbed his hand, saying, "C'mon lets go to school before we're even later."

"Alright." He said, descending down the stairs with me.

I finally took in his appearance, a blue tie and a yellow button up, and said, "Why you lookin all snazzy today?"

"Well today Ethan and I are submitting our idea to the yearbook committee today." He said, smirking.

"The one about using your guys' gaming avatars as your yearbook pictures?" I said, giving him a weird look.

"Yes that one. And what's with the face?"

"Nothing, I was just uh, thinking about it." I said, trying to brush it off. I knew Benny loved video games and everything about it so I wouldn't admit that I didn't like the idea.

"Oh don't worry Poppy, we'll find you an avatar as awesome as mine." He said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Greeeaaat." I said, biting my lip.

This was going to be an interesting day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

I was at my locker at school, putting away my books when I saw Benny walking down the hall, now changed into a purple and white striped polo, with a dejected look on his face. I quickly shut my locker and went over to him saying, "Sooo, how'd it go?"

He groaned and said, "They shot down our idea. They're gonna take photos using an old camera instead."

"Wait, the one you sold them?"

"Yeah! This sucks."

"Aw," I said, giving him a hug, "I'm sorry that your idea got rejected."

"It's alright." He said, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me back.

"Well at least you liked my idea." He said, burying his face in my hair.

"Yeaahh..." I trailed off.

"Well we should get to class before we're late." He said, pulling back and starting to lead me to class.

"Yeah." I said, following him and feeling a bit guilty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"So listen, Hannah was really nice to me and asked if she could, confide in me." Ethan said, leaning towards us.

We were all in class right now, Benny and Ethan side by side and me in the seat in front of Benny, and Ethan was complaining about girl troubles with Hannah.

"Dude it's a trap." Benny said.

"I knew it! The next time I saw her, she swore like my dad in traffic!"

"There are two sides to every girl, like a coin. Heads, she's crazy. Tails, same as heads." Benny said, leaning back in his seat.

"Hey! Not true." I retorted, glaring at him.

"Huh." Ethan said, looking out the door.

I followed his gaze and saw Hannah talking to a girl, complimenting her skirt.

Benny looked at Ethan and said, "Heads."

I narrowed my eyes at him and followed Ethan's gaze again, looking out the other door and seeing Hannah knock the books out of some kid's hands and start laughing evilly.

We all had shocked looks on our faces and Benny said, "Tails. Good luck with that."

"Are you trying to say I'm crazy too?" I said, looking at Benny who was writing something down in his binder.

"Uhh, no?" He said, sounding more like a question.

"Wow." I said, turning around in my seat angrily.

I'm gonna remember that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

At lunch:

Ethan, Benny, and I were all sitting at a table eating lunch when we saw Hannah get up and throw something at Rory's face.

"Yes! Now that was a three pointer." She smirked evilly, "Who else wants some of this?"

There was definitely something wrong with that girl. Can you say bi-polar?

"If she asks you out, you better say yes." Benny said, slightly scared.

Ethan nodded shortly and suddenly looked a bit intimidated and scared, looking behind me.

I turned around and saw Hannah starting to get up and walk towards us.

"She sees us! What do we do?" Ethan asked nervously.

"Just act natural." I said, trying to calm him down.

"Well I'm naturally nervous so that should be easy." He replied, taking his hands off the table.

Suddenly Hannah slammed her hands down on the table right next to me and said, "Baby still crying because he can't be superman in the yearbook?"

"Superman? Please. He's a bit too retro. A little too, old school." Benny said, leaning back in his seat.

She scoffed and grabbed his tray dumping the contents on his lap.

"Aww. And it was such a nice nerd shirt." She said, smirking.

She started to walk away and I stood up quickly and turned her around saying, "Excuse me? Nobody pours food on my boyfriend and gets away with it."

"Oh that's right, he has a pathetic little girlfriend, what's your name again? Poopy?" She said, putting her hand on her hip.

I started laughing instantly.

"Wow, worst comeback ever. What are you a kindergartener?" I said, crossing my arms in front of me.

She glared at me and said, "Well at least I'm not a whore and start kissing guys the day I meet them. Are you really that desperate?"

I clenched my fists and said, "No actually I'm not desperate at all. But at least I'm not covered in milk."

She gave me a confused look and I quickly grabbed both of my milks and poured them all over her head.

She screamed and I pulled back my hands when they were empty, saying, "Oops."

"You little-"She started.

"Save it. You better go get cleaned off before it stains." I said, smirking at her.

"Ugh!" She groaned loudly and stomped out of the cafeteria.

All eyes were on me and they immediately started clapping, saying stuff like, "You rock Poppy!" and "Way to put her in her place Poppy!"

I smiled and sat back down in my seat, dropping the empty cartons on my tray.

Ethan and Benny were both staring at me, their jaws dropped in shock.

"Did you really just?" Ethan said, still in shock.

"Pour milk all over her and make her look stupid? Yup." I said, proud of myself.

"Wow." Benny said.

"Nobody messes with my boyfriend and friends and gets away with it." I said, picking at my food.

"Thanks Poppy." Ethan said, smiling.

"No prob."

I waited for Benny to say something but nothing came out of his mouth so I just said, "Uh well I'm gonna go….get something from my locker, see you guys in class." Then I got up and threw all the trash on my tray away, and walked out of the cafeteria.

'I just stood up for Benny and he can't at least thank me for it or something?' I thought, running a hand through my hair and feeling a bit disappointed.

"Poppy wait up!" I heard a familiar voice yell and turned around to see Benny running up to me.

"Yes?" I said.

"What you did back there was…awesome, and I'm sorry I didn't say anything at first but I was just really shocked that you would stand up for me like that."

"Why are you shocked? I really like you and I would do anything for you Benny." I said softly.

"I really like you too," He said, taking my hands in his, "And I would do anything for you too. I was just shocked because I don't think anyone has really ever stuck up for me before."

"Well just know that I always will." I said, smiling up at him and twining our fingers together.

He returned the smile and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said and leaned up to kiss him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

It was after school and Benny and I were currently sneaking into the dark room to get revenge on Hannah (totally all Benny's idea), because Benny wanted to take a picture of his butt.

"I really hope we don't get caught doing this." I said looking around as we entered the room.

"Don't worry this will only take a second." Benny said.

I shut the door quickly as Benny said, "Dark room? More like red room."

He started laughing to himself and I just rolled my eyes at his lame joke.

He turned to see the old camera and said, "Alright, time for a little revenge photo, princess, courtesy of Thor Angerheart." then grabbed the clicker that you use to take the picture.

"Wow." I said, leaning on the table behind him.

He turned around and stuck out his butt, making a weird face, and took the picture.

"Woah." I said, covering my eyes after the flash went off, "That was bright."

I was seeing little spots on everything and Benny said, "Alright let's get out of here."

I got my vision back and followed him out of the room then stopped, saying, "What now?"

He furrowed his eyebrow then his eyes shot over to me and he smirked then said, "Wanna go make out?"

I thought about it for a second then said, "Sure."

"Wait what really?"

"Yeah. I got nothing else to do." I said, shrugging.

"Alright!" He exclaimed happily and grabbed my hand, towing me over to an empty classroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at school:

I was at my locker getting my stuff for the day when my locker was suddenly shut, scaring me.

I saw it was just Benny and sighed in relief and put a hand on my chest.

"Gosh Benny you scared me!" I laughed.

"Sorry babe." He said leaning against the locker next to mine.

I gave him a weird look, he never called me babe. I took in his appearance and saw he was wearing exactly what he was wearing yesterday, just with a leather jacket and a toothpick in his mouth.

"Whoa you look different."

"You like?" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah I guess. I like the leather jacket, makes you look like a bad boy." I laughed at the thought; Benny could never be a bad boy.

The smirk was still on his face and he suddenly grabbed me by the hips and pulled me against him.

"I say you and me ditch class and go find an empty room and have some fun." He said, kissing down my jaw.

I pushed him away lightly and said, "The only fun you're gonna be having is going to English and listening to our teacher read boring stories."

"Aw c'mon babe don't be like that." He said, trying to pull me back to him, "Please?"

He kept bugging me on and on so I groaned and finally said, "Alright but only this once."

He smirked in victory and started pulling me to the janitor's closet and I said, "But don't be getting any funny ideas, we're not doing anything other than kissing."

"Fine with me." He said, pulling me in the closet and shutting the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

When I bell rang to get out of class, Benny and I finally emerged from the janitor's closet, me trying to fix my hair that Benny made a mess out of. I knew this probably looked wrong to other people but I didn't care because we didn't do anything wrong. I started walking with Benny to our lockers but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw something. I probably got whiplash from looking back and forth so much but I didn't care. I was in so much shock that I felt like fainting.

"How the hell are there two Benny's?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun! I love cliffhangers.**

**Weren't expecting that were ya? Just kidding I bet most of you expected that. Hah.**

**Sorry for such a late update, I've been getting really lazy with updates *facepalm* but better late than never right?**

**Please excuse any misspelled words or such, this hasn't been proofread because I'm super lazy hahah :)**

**So I hope you guys liked it! This personally is my favorite episode ever (evil Benny is super hot) and I loved writing this chapter! I love it so much I split it into two! (Mostly because I'm lazy) But this chapter and the next chapter are very beneficial so keep your eyes open!**

**Well don't forget to review, all you guys that do are amazing, and I hope you all have an amazing, spectacular New Years. Happy New Years everyone!**

**P.S.- Who read the Christmas one-shot? It was sad I know but I still really liked it! I hope you all did also :)**

**Shout-outs!-**

**Lexieptrzk12- That's awesome! What's your username? I'll go follow you :)**

**Bs13- Can I just say how awesome I think you are? Your reviews make me wanna cry because they're so sweet! I saw the review you left on Last Christmas too and it really means a lot that you love the story and keep reviewing! You're awesome and thank you so so much for all your support! And about Rorica, you may or may not see them in the future, that's all I'm saying ;). xxxx**

**MsWildfire97- Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one as well :)**

**: Megan :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Poppy's POV-

"How the hell are there two Benny's?" I said in shock and terror.

There Benny? I think, was, at his locker talking to Ethan with a serious look on his face. I glanced at the Benny standing next to me who was smirking and he stepped closer to me.

"What's wrong babe? Never seen double?" He said, then stepped closer to me and put an arm around my shoulder, whispering in my ear, "Well don't worry, you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

I looked at him speechless and he just kept smirking at me and started walking away.

He turned around after a second and said, "Oh and thanks for the fun we had earlier in the classroom babe, you know." He walked away after that and I just stayed frozen to my spot, watching him until he disappeared down the hall.

"Poppy? What's going on? Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

I snapped out of it a bit and turned around slowly to see Benny, Ethan, and Sarah all standing there looking at me concerned.

"Are you okay Poppy? You look like you just saw a ghost." Sarah laughed slightly.

I shook my head side to side in response, my eyes wide.

"What happened?" Ethan asked.

"I…skip….first period…..Benny…..double….crazy" I stuttered out.

"Wait what? What about you and Benny?"

"Yeah what about us? And why weren't you in first period?"

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration and said, "Okay Benny came and found me at my locker this morning, at least I think it was Benny, and kept bugging me to skip first period with him and go make out. So I finally caved after awhile and when we came back out I saw Benny at his locker with Ethan and there was also _another _Benny right beside me!"

"Wait was this Benny wearing exactly what he was wearing yesterday just with a leather jacket?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." I replied, still confused.

"It was evil Benny!" Ethan exclaimed.

Come again?

"Wait what? Evil Benny?"

"Yeah, do you remember how yesterday you and Benny went and took a revenge picture on that old camera?"

I nodded.

"Well that camera takes the photo and makes an evil double of the person in the photo!" Ethan explained.

"So that was Benny's evil clone?" I said in disbelief.

"Basically." Sarah said.

"You made out with him?" Benny exclaimed, looking angry.

"I thought it was you!" I said, running a hand through my hair again.

"Okay guys, standing here arguing isn't going to solve anything. We need to go find those evil doubles and get rid of them."

"Evil doubles? As in plural?" I said.

"Yes. There's an evil Hannah as well." Ethan replied.

"Okay evil doubles, got it. I think."

"Okay we need to split up. I'll go with Sarah to find Evil Hannah and you and Benny go find Evil Benny." Ethan said.

"If you really wanna find Evil Benny I think you guys should just use Poppy." Sarah said.

"Wait what? Why me?"

"Yeah why her?" Benny asked and I could tell that he was getting a little mad.

"Because he's taken a liking to her. If he sees her then she can distract him long enough for Benny to get rid of him." Sarah explained.

"Yeah I think you guys should do that." Ethan added.

"Okay." I said hesitantly. I knew Benny wasn't going to like this.

"Alright let's go." Ethan said to Sarah and they took off in search of Evil Hannah.

I looked at Benny to see that he was looking away, his hands slightly clenched and he looked like he was thinking deeply.

"Benny?" I said softly.

He didn't respond to me so I continued.

"Benny I'm sorry. I honestly thought that he was you. You know I'd never cheat on you."

He finally turned and looked at me and I saw his eyes soften.

"I know. I just don't like that fact that you were off during all of first period making out with my evil twin. It feels like you cheated on me."

I bit my lip and nervously twisted my hands together; I basically _did _cheat on him.

It was quiet for a second until he finally continued.

"But I _do _know that you would never cheat on me purposely, so I forgive you."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him in a hug and buried my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around my torso and said, "Now I just _really_ want to get rid of him."

I laughed and leaned back to look at him, leaning up to kiss him.

He pulled away after a minute and twined our fingers together, "Let's go get rid of my evil twin."

I laughed and gave him a weird look.

"Yeah I never thought I'd have to say that." He laughed also.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I was currently walking with Benny, looking for Evil Benny, when we spotted him go into the boy's bathroom.

"Perfect!" Benny said and walked over to the door, "Okay now you go in and distract him."

"What me? No! I'm not going in there!" I protested.

"You have to! Come on we have to get rid of him!" He said, pushing me towards the door.

I put my hands on either side of the entrance and tried to stop him from pushing me in.

"No Benny I don't wanna go in there!"

"Just do it for me please!"

"Argh, fine!" I said, letting go as he pushed me in the bathroom.

I saw him looking in the mirror at himself and internally groaned.

Why me?

He turned around suddenly and smirked.

"Back for some more fun?"

"Oh how did you guess? I just couldn't stay away." I said dramatically.

He kept smirking and walked over to me, grabbing me by the waist.

"Trust me; I knew you wouldn't be able to."

He suddenly leaned down and kissed me, pulling me closer to him.

As he was kissing me I reached down and carefully grabbed the picture from his back pocket so he wouldn't notice. As soon as I got it I shoved it in my back pocket and pushed him away.

Just then the door slammed open and Benny came in, being dragged by…..me?!

I gasped as my evil double shoved him on the floor and smirked.

"Took you long enough." Evil Benny said.

"Well I'm sorry I ran into that annoying vampire, oh what was his name again? Oh yes Rory. Ugh blabbermouth wouldn't shut up! But I got rid of him." She smirked.

Evil Benny smirked as well and said, "Well I'm sorry to ruin your little plan boring Benny, but you're not getting rid of me _that_ easily. You too Poppy." He finished, looking at me.

"Yeah don't worry; you'll be seeing a lot more of us." Evil Poppy said, walking over to me and placing an arm around me.

I pushed her arm off me and scowled.

"Ya know I don't know what you two see in her, she's so boring and she's quite ugly." Evil Poppy said, pushing me away slightly.

"You look exactly like me you idiot." I said, glaring at her.

"True but I'm a better version of you. More fun and once I change out of this hideous outfit I will look much better don't you think Benny?" She said, glancing at both of them.

"Poppy is beautiful and you are nothing but a bad decoy that needs to be destroyed." Benny said, glaring at my evil double.

"Oh touchy! You must really care for her." Evil Poppy laughed.

I slowly started inching away towards the toilets and nodded to Benny.

I was almost inside the stall when I was whipped back and into the wall with a loud, "Thump!"

I groaned in pain and Evil Benny said, "Not so fast little Poppy. We're not through here."

"Oh really?" I smirked, "Cause I am."

I suddenly brought my knee up and hit him as hard as I could down there and pushed him off me and onto the floor. I ran towards the stalls but was stopped again by Evil Poppy.

She rammed me into the stall door painfully and said, "Now you've really gotten on my nerves. I'm gonna get rid of you once and for all."

I quickly grabbed the picture out of my back pocket before she could and threw it to Benny.

"Benny get rid of it!" I yelled, fighting Evil Poppy back.

He tried to run into a stall but Evil Benny grabbed him by the ankle and held him back. Sarah suddenly appeared out of nowhere and kicked Evil Benny back, saying, "That's for hitting on me you stupid perv!"

Benny quickly flushed the picture down the toilet and a flash of light appeared, making Evil Benny and Poppy disappear.

I sighed in relief and held my head in pain.

"Poppy! Are you okay?" Sarah said, running over to me.

"Yeah I think so." I said, "It just hurts a bit."

"Wait a sec, you're bleeding!" Benny said.

"I'm fine; I just need to go rest." I said, starting to try to walk.

"Oh no you're not." Benny said, scooping me up in his arms, "You've been through too much today, I'm gonna take you home."

"Thanks Benny." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I think you guys got everything covered. I'll go check on Ethan." Sarah said, starting to walk away.

"Sarah?" I called out.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the help."

"No prob." She said, smiling.

We both walked away and I sighed, feeling worn out.

"You can sleep Poppy, I know you're tired." Benny said, tightening his grip around me.

"Thanks." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, then a few seconds later fell into a peaceful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Da da da! I'm back! :D**

**I'm sorry for not posting for awhile but I had a ton of school work and a stupid speech I had to do that is now over with, so I can go back to posting weekly, yay! **

**I love love love this chapter, it was so much fun to write and it had tons of action, so I hope you guys enjoyed it as well! **

**Don't forget to review! **

**I apologize for any misspelled words. :)**

**And P.S. I started a new story that isn't a fanfiction and it's on Wattpad so you guys should go check it out, it would mean a lot! The title is Falling for Danger and my username is meganrosexo :)**

**Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Poppy's POV-

Have you ever felt so comfortable that you never wanted to get up?

Well that's exactly how I feel right now. I was half asleep on my bed, my eyes closed, and I was cuddling on something but I couldn't really tell what it was. It was warm, comfortable, and…moving?

Wait a second.

I quickly opened my eyes to see that I was cuddling up to Benny. Wait, how was I cuddling up to Benny? How did he even get in my bed?

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and tried to remember what happened yesterday. Evil Benny and Poppy, destroying them, and falling asleep in Benny's arms. That's all I remember.

Benny suddenly shifted in his sleep, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I smiled and rested my arms on his chest, looking at him.

He looked peaceful. Less worried about the stuff that happens at school. He also had a smile on his face, so I guess that he was having a good dream.

"You know, it's considered rude to stare." He said.

I quickly looked away, embarrassed, and said, "I didn't know you were awake."

He laughed.

"I know, I was waiting to see how long it would take you to realize it. But apparently I'm a good faker."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah sure."

I looked at him again and said, "So how did you end up in here anyway?"

"Well when I came here with you, I asked if I could stay with you because we had both had a long day yesterday and she said that I could, so here I am!"

"Interesting. I'm surprised she said okay."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Think about it." I said, rolling over to lie on my side, facing him.

"Ohhhh. Well I think she knew we wouldn't do anything. Plus you were asleep."

"True. Well I'm just glad it's a holiday today or else we have to be at school right now." I made a face.

He laughed. "Yeah, Fridays off are the best."

"Mhmm, so what are we gonna do today?"

"Anything. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm," I said, tapping my chin, "I have a few ideas, but first let's go make breakfast, I'm starving."

He smiled, "Alright, let's go."

He got up and I started to as well but he swept me off my feet and into his arms saying, "Nu uh I'm gonna carry you there."

"Oh gosh I feel like a princess." I said, laughing and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You're my princess." He said, smiling at me.

"Awww." I said, pressing my hands to my heart.

He laughed and I said, "Onward noble sir!"

"As you wish."

"Stop it!" I said, putting my hands on my face.

I heard him chuckle and instantly knew that he was going to be using it against me more. I felt him set me down on the counter and say, "Okay what do you want to eat?"

"I feel like making pancakes." I said, hopping off the counter and going to get my cookbook.

"A Disney cookbook, really? I should have expected it." He laughed.

"Yes! It's one of my most prized possessions, it's from the 70s and it was my grandma's before she died." I said, hugging it to my chest.

His eyes softened a bit and he softly said, "I'm sorry."

"Its fine, I barely remember her anyway, she died when I was really young." I said, setting the book down and flipping through it.

"Poppy," He started.

"No Benny really its fine trust me."

"Okay…"

"Here it is." I said, finding the page.

We quickly got all the ingredients and started making the batter, but Benny was being messy and getting flour everywhere.

"Benny you're making a mess!" I giggled.

"I'm just measuring the flour like you told me to do!"

"Well you know you have to get it in the cup and not on the counter right?" I asked smirking.

He gave me a look and grabbed some flour in his hand and threw it at my face.

"Hey!" I said, wiping my face off.

He instantly started laughing and I said, "Oh you wanna laugh now huh? Well I'll give you something to laugh about."

I grabbed a handful of flour and threw it in his hair.

"Now _that's _funny." I said, unable to contain my laughter.

"You didn't"

"I did." I smiled proudly.

"You know what this means?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Yup. Flour fight!" I replied, grabbing two handfuls of flour and throwing them at his face.

It's on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Exactly a half hour later, and two bags of flour later, our war had ended leaving us covered head to toe in flour, and making us look like ghosts.

"We look so ridiculous." I said laughing.

"We look like ghosts." He replied, running a hand through his hair and making flour fly everywhere.

"Aahh don't do that!"

"What? This?" He said, shaking his hair in my face.

"Yes that!" I replied, pushing him away.

He smirked suddenly and grabbed me, throwing me over his shoulder and running into the living room. He threw me on the couch with an, "Oomph" and climbed on top of me.

"Gosh I feel like a rag doll." I said.

He just kept smirking so I raised my eyebrow at him questionably.

Just then he started tickling my sides, making me laugh uncontrollably.

"Aaaaaahhh…..Benny stoppppp…..stopppp!" I managed out, trying to push him off me.

He just kept tickling me for what seemed like forever until I finally said, "Benny….can't….breathe!"

He got off me, rolling onto the floor while laughing his head off. I glared at him, unamused.

"Thanks to you my sides hurt and I can barely breathe anymore!" I said, trying to make my breathing go back to normal.

He got back up and sat next to me on the couch saying, "I'm sorry but that was just too funny!"

I just kept glaring at him and he pulled me into his lap and said, "Aw I'm sorry flower. Do you forgive me?"

"Maybe." I said, leaning in closer to him.

I kept leaning in closer and closer to him, and just when I was about to kiss him, I pulled back and got out of his lap.

"Nope not forgiven." I said smirking and walked off towards my room.

I heard him groan in frustration and said, "You can use the guest bathroom to get off all that flour."

I heard him muttering under his breath and shut my door, laughing.

I'm too mean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour and a half later Benny and I were and cleaned off and curled up next to each other on the couch watching one of my favorite shows, the Vampire Diaries.

"Oh my gosh Kol is so hot!" I exclaimed, watching as he kicked down the door angrily.

"What?" Benny asked, looking at me.

"I'm sorry but Kol is like crazily hot, I wanna meet the character that plays him!" I said, not taking my eyes off the tv.

"I don't think you should, he's probably just a jerk in real life." Benny scoffed.

"No I bet he's really sweet."

"I doubt it."

"Oooooo Kol stake Elena! Do it!" I cheered him on, leaning forward in my seat.

I kept watching intently as the show went on, but started cracking up when Kol couldn't remember what arm had a hunter's mark. But when they held Kol down and started spraying vervain on him I shouted, "Get out of there Kol come on their gonna kill you! Aren't you supposed to be a big bad original vampire?"

When they finally staked Kol and he set on fire I lost it and screamed, falling off the couch in the process and crying my eyes out.

"No no no no no! He's not dead he's not dead!" I chanted, still crying.

"Poppy?" Benny questioned, his eyes wide.

"Are you okay?" He continued.

I rolled over so I was face down on the floor and said, "I think I just died with Kol."

Benny started laughing quietly and tried to get me up off the floor.

"Come on Poppy you gotta get up."

"No leave me here to die!" I exclaimed sadly.

"Do you get like this with every fictional character?" He asked, picking me up and setting me next to him on the couch.

"Basically." I said, going to hug him.

He just laughed and hugged me back.

"Wouldn't it be cool if vampires were really like that?"I said, looking at him.

"Like what? Murderous? They already are." He joked.

"No, you know what I mean. Like an official original vampire family with a hybrid and everything!"

"Well there has to be an original vampire somewhere. They didn't just start popping out of nowhere."

"Yeah! Hopefully they're as hot as the ones in the show." I said excitedly.

"I don't know what you see in those guys." Benny groaned.

"Aw, is someone jealous?" I smirked.

"Psh, no. I just don't like them." He scoffed.

"Yeah likely story." I said before continuing, "So you wouldn't be jealous at all if I made out with one of them?"

"Of course I would be, you're my girlfriend!"

"Ha so you admit that you're jealous!"

"No that's not what I said!" He defended.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeeessss youuu diiiid!" I sang out, smirking.

"Fine I would be."

"I knew it!" I said, laughing.

"Yeah yeah."

I smiled, leaning back down next to him and grabbing one of his hands in mine. I started playing with my fingers, twining and untwining our hands together.

"Having fun there?" He laughed.

"A bit." I said, smiling at him, "But I'm bored, let's do something!"

"Like what?" He asked, turning to face me.

"Let's go for a walk!" I exclaimed.

"Alright."

We got up, grabbed our jackets, and headed out the door into the cold Whitechapel day. Benny grabbed my hand as we were walking, twining our fingers together.

"Poppy?"

"Yeah?" I said, turning to look at him.

"Do you miss California?"

"Sometimes. But just little things about it, like the warmer weather and my friends I left behind."

"Do you ever think about going back?"

"Yes, but only to visit. I don't think I want to move back, there are some things there that I don't want to ever see again." I said, looking straight ahead.

He squeezed my hand reassuringly and said, "You know if you ever wanted to go back I would go with you."

"You would?" I said, stopping to turn and look at him.

"Well I mean if you _wanted_ me to go back with you of course."

"I would love that." I smiled up at him then leaned in to kiss him briefly.

He pulled away a few seconds later, smiling, and we continued our peaceful walk, just enjoying each other's presence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**Ahhh I'm so sorry for not posting for awhile guys! I'm really bad at this. I just had a really bad case of writers block and this chapter just wouldn't come out the way I wanted it to so I apologize if it was boring, it was just a little filler chapter. Anyways I promise promise promise to upload the next one on time and it will be better than this one. The next chapter will have some Etharah and a bit of drama! And also I am going to be episode jumping a bit in the next few chapters and I might go out of order so if you guys get confused let me know! Well thank you all for reading and I apologize for the quality of this chapter. Review! :)**

**p.s.- Review shoutouts will start up again in the next chapter so you should review and tell me what you think! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Poppy's POV:

"Guys, I need your help."

I turned to the side to see Ethan standing next to Benny with a worried look on his face.

"With what?" Benny asked.

"Well I uh, I wanna ask Sarah out but I don't know how."

"Oh my gosh you do?" I exclaimed, "How cute!"

He smiled slightly and Benny said, "Well what did you have in mind?"

"Nothing, that's the problem!"

"Okay well first you need to calm down. Be relaxed! If you're just nervous the entire time it will make it harder. Chill out." I said.

"Okay, calming down. Now what?"

"Just go up to her and ask her if she'd like to go on a date with you." Benny said.

"Is it really that easy?" He asked.

"Yes, now go!" I said, pushing him off.

He walked off down the hall to Sarah, but stopped right before he got to her and looked back at us nervously. I gave him a smile and a thumbs up and he continued walking to her.

"He's hopeless." I laughed, crossing my arms.

"You're telling me. He's wanted to ask her out for months now; I'm surprised he finally found the courage to." Benny said, glancing at me.

"Well I'm glad, they're so cute together!" I exclaimed, putting my hands together.

"You're such a hopeless romantic." He laughed, looking at me.

"I know." I laughed with him.

"Well we should probably start walking because we look weird just watching them, it's a bit creepy." I said.

"Yeah you're right." He said and he grabbed my hand and we started to walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Benny and I were currently sitting down on a sofa in the hall asking each other questions.

"Okay, if you were to get a dog, what kind would you get?" Benny asked me, leaning towards me.

"Hmm, an Alaskan klee kai! I love them, they're so cute!" I exclaimed happily.

He laughed and pulled me closer and started leaning down. Right before our lips met Rory came walking up to us.

"Hey Boppy! Or Penny." He said with a thoughtful look.

"What?" Benny and I said simultaneously.

"Your guys' couple name! Although your names don't go together very well." He said, making a face.

"Our couple name?" Benny asked, glancing at me with a weird look on his face.

I held back a laugh and said, "Yeah I don't think that will catch on anytime soon."

"Eh, it was worth a try." Rory said, moving to sit on the other side of me.

Benny just shook his head and I turned to Rory saying, "So what's up?"

"Well I was just hanging out with Erica but she ditched me for some new girl."

"There's a new girl?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. She just transferred here from New York or something."

"That's cool! Well at least I'm not the new girl anymore." I smiled.

"Well not to be rude or anything Rory, but we were kinda in the middle of something." Benny said, gesturing between me and him.

"Ohh I see, you guys were gonna do the smoochy smoochy. That's alright I can take a hint." He said, getting up and starting to walk away.

"Thanks bud." Benny said, giving him a thumbs up.

Rory just smiled and sped off down the hallway. I laughed and turned to Benny saying, "Very subtle."

"Yeah." He replied, pulling me closer again and starting to lean down.

"Benny! Poppy!"

Benny groaned in aggravation and said, "What?!"

I turned to see Ethan running towards us with an excited look on his face.

"Whoa did I interrupt something?" He gestured to the two of us.

"Yeah just a little." Benny said, still annoyed.

"Sorry. Well anyways I have something to tell you guys!"

"It couldn't wait till later?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "What do you have to tell us?"

"I'm going on a date with Sarah!"

"She said yes?" I said, my eyes wide.

"Yeah!"

"Oh my gosh that's amazing! Congrats Ethan!" I said, getting up and hugging him.

He quickly hugged me back saying, "Thanks Poppy."

I smiled and saw Benny appear next to me.

"Congrats dude!"

"Thanks. And sorry about ruining your moment."

"Don't worry about it."

He smiled again and said, "Well I'm gonna go tell Rory, you guys can get back to whatever you were doing."

I blushed and looked away, rocking on my heels, as Benny said, "Will do."

I heard Ethan walk away and Benny sighed before saying, "Soo, where were we?"

I smirked, tapping a finger to my lips, saying, "I don't really remember, care to remind me?"

He smirked as well and grabbed my waist, pulling me close to him and leaning down close to me and said, "I think we were about here."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up on my tippy toes, closing the space between us. I ran my fingers through the back of his hair and he smiled into the kiss. I pulled away a minute later, breathless, and smiled up at him.

"You are amazing Poppy." He said, smiling back at me.

"I could say the same about you."

He grinned crookedly and gave me a quick peck on the lips before turning around, grabbing our stuff, and saying, "Come on let's go find our friends."

"Alright." I replied, grabbing his hand and taking off down the hall with him.

I swung our hands aimlessly as we walked and said, "I'm so happy for Ethan! He and Sarah are so cute together!"

"I know." Benny laughed, "At least they're finally going out, I can stop having to listen about how much he _wants _to go out with her."

I playfully shoved him and said, "You know it's gonna be worse now right? He's just gonna talk about her even more."

He groaned and said, "Ugh I didn't think about that."

"Always thinking ahead right Benny?" I winked at him and laughed.

He muttered something lowly and I just laughed more. I spotted Ethan and Rory down the hall and started walking towards them.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them once we reached them.

"Hey." Ethan said.

"Hey Papaya!" Rory said happily.

"Papaya?" I questioned, confused.

"Yeah! I wanted to give you a nickname but I can't call you Pop because that sounds like I'm talking to my dad so I came up with Papaya!"

"You do know that Papaya is longer than Poppy right?" Benny said.

"Aw man." Rory groaned.

I spotted Sarah walking down the hall and said, "Well I'm gonna go talk to Sarah, see ya!"

I gave Benny a quick hug then walked off towards Sarah.

"Hey Sarah!"I greeted, walking next to her.

"Hey Poppy." She smiled at me.

"Soo I hear that a certain someone is going on a date with another certain someone." I said, raising my eyebrow.

She blushed and looked away saying, "Yeah."

"Well I'm really happy for you!" I exclaimed excitedly, "You guys are so cute together."

"Thanks." She smiled, "But I'm kinda nervous."

"Why?"

"Because I really like him and I'm afraid the date won't go well."

"Don't worry it will! There's nothing to worry about."

"I hope so."

By now we were at Sarah's locker and I leaned on the locker next to hers as she got out her stuff. All of a sudden her locker slammed shut and Erica appeared on the other side of it.

"Sarah! How could you?" She exclaimed.

"How could I what?" Sarah asked startled.

"How could you go on a _date_ with Ethan? It's bad enough that you hang out with those losers but date him? Really Sarah are your standards lowering?"

"Hey! My standards aren't lowering! Ethan's not that bad!"

"Oh gosh she's brainwashed. What am I gonna do?" She exaggerated, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"Hey I agree, Ethan's not that bad!" I defended.

"Oh you can't say anything; you're dating one of them also."

I narrowed my eyes at her and just then noticed that there was another girl who was slightly shorter than Erica and had short brown hair, blue eyes, and light skin standing next to Erica

"Hey who's this?" I asked.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce you! Guys this is Kiera, Kiera this is Sarah and Poppy."

"Hey." Sarah waved.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" I smiled sincerely.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you guys, Erica talks about you a lot."

"She does?" I asked looking at Erica, surprised.

"Well I've been hanging out with you guys a lot recently so I don't have anything else to talk about." Erica said, running a hand through her hair.

"Okay….well anyways where did you move from Kiera?" I asked.

"New York."

"What's it like there?" Sarah asked.

"Well it's really crowded but I love it, you never get bored." She said smiling.

"That's cool." I said.

I then heard someone calling my name and turned to see a girl from my history class waving me over.

"Hey I'm gonna go talk to my friend but I'll catch you guys later." I said and waved before walking off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Sarah's POV:

We all said bye to Poppy as she walked off then Kiera said, "Hey who's that?"

I turned to look where she was pointing and saw Ethan, Benny, and Rory all at Ethan's locker talking.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The one with the curly hair and striped jacket." She said with interest in her eyes.

"Oh that's Benny."

"He's hot. Really hot." She said, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"Ew." Erica scoffed, sounding disgusted, "Kiera not you too! You're supposed to be my normal friend!"

I laughed and said, "Anyways, he's not available."

"He has a girlfriend?" She said, disappointed.

"Yeah."

"Who is it?"

Just then Benny walked up behind Poppy and hugged her from behind. They both smiled happily and he kissed her. I smiled at how cute they were and turned back to Kiera saying, "Poppy."

She had a disgusted look on her face but quickly changed it when she saw me looking at her and said, "Oh well they're cute together."

I saw past her fake smile but still said, "Yeah they are, they're like inseparable."

She nodded, the fake smile still on her face, and walked away with a bored looking Erica.

I had a bad feeling about Kiera and just hoped that she wouldn't try anything now that she knew Poppy and Benny were together, but something told me she had something up her sleeve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So that's it! I apologize for posting a day late but today is like my Sunday since I didn't have school today. Anyways it's gonna get a bit crazy up in here so be prepared! I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Thoughts on Kiera? Any predictions? Anyone else love how cute Benny and Poppy are together? Hahah :)**

**P.S.- We're in double digits now, wooooo! :D**

**Shoutouts from last chapter:**

**Bethan Forever: Ah I know! I want a boyfriend like Benny haha :) and I think they might've said that in an episode but I can't remember. Oh well! Thanks for the review! :)**

**MsWildfire97: Hahah that's funny! That scene was actually inspired by a personal experience so I love it as well. And thank you for your support, you're awesome! :)**

**Vs-for-life: Yes I know ahhhh! I literally cried when Kol died! Too many emotions :(**

**Elygeorge: I know I love them; they're so much fun to write! Thanks for the review :)**

**Bs13: There was some Etharah! But there will be a lot more in upcoming chapters so stay tuned. And the drama is definitely coming! But you probably got that from this chapter hahah. And thank you, you're the best! :)**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Poppy's POV:

"Oh my gosh are you kidding me? I can't believe you did that!" I exclaimed.

"Yup I did! And my mom got it all in camera!" Kiera said, laughing.

Kiera and I were currently sitting in the student lounge talking about random things we've done back in America. We had become pretty close in the past week, sharing stories and laughing about everything. We actually had a lot in common, we loved all the same stuff and we both loved to joke about everything. We were probably closer than she and Erica were.

"I still can't believe that you ran through Times Square dressed like a chicken!" I said, wiping my eyes.

"Hey a dares a dare." She said, leaning back in her seat.

I just laughed some more, shaking my head.

"So you haven't done anything crazy like that for a dare?"

"No definitely not! I've probably not done a dare that crazy ever in my life!" I said.

"Really? Nothing?"

"Well, no. My friends and I were very crazy but I never did anything outrageous." I said, twining and untwining my fingers together in front of me.

"Hmm. Well what were your friends like back in California?" Kiera asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Crazy. They were hilarious. We would run around town acting crazy and be even crazier when we hung out at someone's house. One time we were play fighting at my friend Vanessa's house and I dragged my friend Melody all the way around the house by her feet for like twenty minutes. We had some good times." I said, remembering all the times we hung out.

"Do you miss them?"

"Yeah, a lot." I admitted, "Sometimes I wish I could just go back there and stay because I miss all them so much."

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I have all of you guys here and I have Benny so I'm completely happy." I said, smiling at the thought of Benny.

"Speaking of boyfriends, did you have any before you moved here?"

"Uh, yes." I said, the smile slowly dropping from my face.

"Really? Who?" She said, leaning forward.

I sighed, "His name was Shane."

"Ooo, what was he like?" She said, clapping her hands together.

"He was, he was something. At first he was kind and loving and absolutely amazing."

"Aw. Wait, at first? What happened?" Kiera asked, confused.

"Things changed." I said, looking away.

"How?"

"He got greedy. He wanted something so he took it. Then he left." I said, tears coming to my eyes.

Her eyes widened slightly and she said, "Omg Poppy I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, I'm done with him now and I never have to see him again. So I'm fine." I smiled slightly.

She frowned slightly and I could tell she was thinking about something. She then smiled quickly and said, "Yeah, that's good. You're done with him."

"Yup, everything's good." I smiled.

Suddenly my eyes got covered and I heard, "Guess who!"

I knew it was Benny so I said, "Hmm, James Maslow?"

"No Poppy it's Benny!" I heard Rory whisper by my ear.

"Rory come on!" Benny groaned.

"Where we going?" Rory asked confusedly.

My eyes got uncovered and he stepped to the side of me with Rory, saying, "Really, James Maslow, that Big Time Rush dude?"

I scoffed, "Not just some _dude_! My first husband ever duh!"

"Your first?" He asked, scrunching his face up in confusion.

"It's a long story; simplified version is that she has over like 20 billion husbands that are all celebrities that she loves." Kiera said, leaning her hands on her knees.

I nodded, smiling up at him.

"I had twenty hamsters once, but I don't think that counts." Rory said, his face scrunched up.

"Well that's…weird." Benny said, shrugging.

"Yeah but they all died a month later."Rory said, walking over and sitting by Kiera.

"Not that, Poppy's twenty husbands." Benny rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" I protested.

"You know what I mean." He said, grabbing my hands to pull me up from my seat then sitting down in it and pulling me down onto his lap.

I just laughed and settled back against his front. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I smiled.

"Aww, now aren't they just the cutest?" Rory said, nudging Kiera.

"Yeah, adorable." She smiled shortly.

"So Kiera, what do you say about you and I going on a date?" Rory said, leaning over towards her.

"Um, no thanks." Kiera laughed shortly.

"Please?"

"Sorry Rory." She said, grabbing her bag, "Well I'm gonna go now, I have to uh, go pick up an assignment that I forgot about."

"Alright." I said, "Bye!"

Benny said a bye as well and she walked off with Rory behind her, trying to convince her to go on a date with him.

I laughed and turned to the side in Benny's embrace.

"Soo, how was Geometry?" I asked, smiling.

"Terrible. Math is evil." He groaned, throwing his head back.

I laughed and said, "Aw."

"Soo," Benny started, "You know I never got an official hello from you."

"Ah, you're right; I was too busy talking about my fabulous husbands." I laughed, "That and we weren't alone."

"Well, we're alone now." Benny said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Alright alright. Come here." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down towards me.

He quickly brought his lips down to mine and kissed me. I kissed him back for about a minute or so before pulling away and smiling. He returned the smile and grabbed both my hands from behind his neck and twined our fingers together on my lap.

"That was a pretty good hello." He said.

"Yeah." I said smiling, at a loss for words.

"Hey guys is there any reason why Rory is passed out in the hall?"

I turned to see who it was and saw Sarah walking in through the door with a slight smile on her face and pointing behind her.

"Wait what?" Benny asked, confused.

"Rory is out there in the hall passed out on the floor." Sarah said, laughing a little.

"Why would he be passed out on the floor?" I asked confused.

I shared a look with Benny then got up with him and walked out into the hall.

Sure enough Rory was a little ways out there, passed out cold on the floor. We all walked up to him and I leant down beside him and checked for a pulse.

"Uh guys he doesn't have a pulse! Oh my gosh what do we do?" I asked, panicked.

"Poppy, he's a vampire he doesn't have a pulse." Benny said, leaning down next to me, reassuring me.

"Oh, psh right I knew that." I said, embarrassed.

"Why would he be randomly passed out like this?" Sarah questioned, sounding worried.

"I don't know, but he _is _Rory." Benny said.

"We're just lucky that the halls are empty." I said, glancing around, "Because this wouldn't look right."

Sarah nodded.

"Well what do we do now?" I asked, glancing at them both.

"Wait for him to wake up, there's nothing else we can do." Benny said.

I sighed, my eyes flickering off down the hall.

Suddenly Rory shot up, gasping.

"Rory! Are you okay?" Sarah asked, crouching on the other side of him.

He glanced around at the three of us and said, "What happened? Why am I lying down in the halls?"

"That's what we would like to know." Benny said, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Well I don't know what happened. I can't remember anything from earlier." Rory said, putting his hand to his head.

"Well that helps." Sarah sighed.

We all got up, Benny helping Rory get up and Sarah said, "So now that we know Rory's okay, I'm gonna go look for Erica. You want to come Poppy?"

"Sure." I said, giving Benny a quick hug then walking off with her.

"So that was weird." I said.

"Yeah it was. Why would he be passed out in the hall like that and not know what happened?"

"I don't know, but something's gotta be up."

"Yeah. Now we just need to find out what it is." She laughed.

We spotted Erica down the hall talking to Kiera and walked towards them.

"Hey Erica, Hey Kiera." Sarah greeted them both.

I greeted them as well and they both said a 'hey'.

"So what's up?" Erica asked.

"We just saw something really weird. Rory was passed out in the middle of the hallway." Sarah replied.

"What was even weirder was that when he woke up he couldn't remember anything that happened." I added.

"That is weird. But then again he's Rory and I always expect abnormal things from him." Erica said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"That's true." Sarah said.

"Anyways," I said, "What were you guys talking about before we got here?"

"Oh we were talking about the school talent show! Auditions are coming up soon." Erica said excitedly.

"A talent show?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah! It's gonna be a lot of fun, you should try out!" Erica replied.

"No thanks, I don't think talent shows are my thing."

"Oh well, what about you Poppy?" Erica asked, turning to me.

"I don't think so. I mean I was in a school talent show back in fifth grade but I don't think I could do that again."

"Well what did you do?"

"I sang a solo and a duet with my friend." I smiled, remembering it.

"You should totally do that again!" Erica gasped.

"I'm not sure. I have stage fright and I don't think I'm a good singer." I said, unsure.

"Oh well you never know till you try! I think you should."

"Thanks, I'll think about it."

Just then the bell rang to go to class and I waved bye to Erica and Sarah then walked off to art with Kiera.

"So Kiera are you gonna do the talent show?" I asked.

"Maybe, it sounds exciting and I've always wanted to be in a talent show." Kiera said smiling.

"Well then you should! It's a fun experience."

"Yeah. Hey! Why don't we sing a duet?" She exclaimed suddenly.

"Uh, a duet?"

"Yeah! You did one before and why not do it again? It would make both of us less nervous."

"Well if you put it that way then sure! I'll give it another shot."

"Yay! I'm so excited, this is gonna be so fun!" She hopped up and down.

"Calm down." I laughed, "Now all we gotta do is pick a song and try out. This is gonna take some work."

"You're right. We'll meet after school tomorrow and talk about it?" She said as we entered our art class.

"Sure. We can go to my house and discuss it." I smiled, putting my bag down on the table and sitting down on my stool.

"Kay kay, duet woot woot!" She semi-yelled, fist pumping on her stool.

"You're crazy." I laughed and looked around at the people staring at her weirdly.

"I know." She smiled and we turned our attention to the teacher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So that's it folks! Just a little filler chapter to introduce what's going to be happening in the future chapters. This talent show is gonna be pretty crazy and eventful so keep your eyes peeled guys! Lots of drama and maybe a heartbreak whaaaat? Spoiler alert! Well I guess you guys are gonna have to keep on reading to find out! I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible but right now I am gonna be writing a new chapter of my other story on Wattpad called Falling for Danger and you guys should go check it out! My username is meganrosexo and if you guys read, vote, or fan I will send you a digital cookie from Benny! Hahah well I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! And sorry for such a long author's note. **

**P.S.- The duet isn't going to be Poppy's only act. She's doing an act with Benny also! Anyone guess what it is? ;)**

**P.P.S.- Anyone guess why Rory was passed out on the floor? Anyone pick up a few pieces? ;)**

**Review!**

**Shoutouts from Chapter 10:**

**Bethan Forever: Kiera's got something in mind and she's a bit sneaky! You just gotta keep reading to find out though! :)**

**MsWildfire97: Haha Boppy and Penny! Well all I'm gonna say is that Kiera doesn't exactly have the best intentions ;)**

**Elygeorge: Ahhh what do you think? It's gonna get pretty crazy in here haha! Thanks for reading :)**

**Bs13: Yes Etharah! Haha they will be popping up more here and there in the next upcoming chapters and their date is coming up soon! And Kiera might be hiding something but I don't know, she's pretty devious so you might have to spill some blood haha! And thank you! I just observe the way they behave and try to portray them as closely as I can. Thanks for the support! :)**

**Melinda (Guest): Haha well she wants to do something of the sorts! And to answer your question I'm trying to keep Poppy mortal for as long as possible. I started this story wanting to keep her mortal for almost all of it because I was sick of all the stories where the girl always had a power or was a vampire. I just wanted to change it up a bit. But I am thinking about your suggestion and you might or might not see that in a few chapters. Thank you for the review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Poppy's POV:

Kiera and I were both currently at my house rehearsing our song for the talent show. We had been getting a lot of progress with the song so far and overall I think we sounded great.

"Okay, I think we're doing great so far but I think we should add a little something extra to the song." I said, sitting down on the arm of the chair in my room.

"Like what?" Kiera asked.

"We could tweak the song up a little, make it more our own." I suggested.

"How would we do that? I'm terrible with technology." She laughed.

"I could do it." I said, "I could get Benny to help me or something."

"Okay, but no Benny under _any _circumstances." She said, pointing at me.

"Wait why?" I asked, confused.

"He can't hear our song until the show; don't you want to surprise him?"

"Uh, I guess." I said, a bit disappointed.

"Good. Can't Ethan help you or something?"

"I could ask."

"Then maybe he'll help." She smiled.

"Yeah, maybe." I said, distracted.

Just then Kiera got a text and she quickly read it then said, "Ugh, I've gotta go. Can we practice again tomorrow?"

"Sure." I said, shutting my computer and putting things away.

"Thanks, you're the best." She replied, grabbing her stuff and walking towards the door.

I followed her to the front door and waved goodbye, then walked back inside.

I went into the living room and plopped down on the couch, sighing.

I have about three more hours until my mom gets home, what should I do until then?

My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing and I sat up, confused.

"Who could that be?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

I went and opened the door to see a smiling Benny.

I smiled and he said, "Poppy!"

He stepped forward and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me into a big hug.

"Whoa!" I said, surprised.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back before letting go and saying, "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting my amazing girlfriend." He smiled cheekily.

"Awh." I replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside the house.

"So, how did rehearsal go?" Benny asked, pulling me down on the couch, next to him.

"Good. We're slowly getting there." I laughed.

"That's good. What song are you guys singing?"

"Uh, I can't say." I frowned.

"Why not?"

"Kiera doesn't want me to tell you, she wants it to be a surprise." I sighed.

"Do _you _want it to be a surprise?"

"I guess. It's going to be pretty good." I smiled.

"Well as long as it's what you want, I can wait." He smiled back.

"You know, you're the best." I said, twining my fingers with his.

"No, you're the best." He said, smiling.

"Cheesy, but cute." I laughed.

He laughed with me and pulled me closer to him, then started leaning down. I met him halfway and kissed him. He pulled away a second later and I rested my head in the crook of his neck, smiling.

We just sat there for awhile, enjoying each other's presence, and I felt pretty content.

"Hey." Benny said, suddenly.

"What?" I asked, lifting my head to look at him.

"Would you want to do more than one act in the talent show?" He asked curiously.

"Depends on what it is. Why?"

"I want you to be in my act." He said, smiling suddenly.

"You have an act?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?" He laughed.

"You just never told me about it." I shrugged, a small smile on my face.

"Well I am now." He said, "It's a magic act."

I laughed.

"Of course it is. You're not going be using any real magic though right? No offense but you're not the best at magic." I said.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry Benny, but you know it's true." I laughed.

"Yeah I know. But if it makes you feel better then you'll be happy to know that I'm not using _a lot_ of magic."

I gave him a look.

"Does your grandma know about this?"

"Not….exactly." He said sheepishly.

"Benny!"

"Sorry! But you know she won't let me do it if she finds out."

He was right; his grandma would _never _let him do it.

"Alright alright. But where do I come into this?"

"Have you ever wanted to be a magician's assistant?" He asked, smirking.

My eyes widened.

"Uh….."

"Come on Poppy, it will be fun! Please?" He asked, taking my hands in his.

"I don't know. I don't know anything about magic." I said, biting my lip.

"I can teach you everything! Plus we'll get to spend more time together!"

"We already spend a majority of our day together." I laughed.

"So you don't want to spend even more time with me?" He asked sadly.

"That's not I said."

"But you implied it."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No." I said, dragging it out.

"Yes." He mimicked me.

I groaned and he started saying, "Please please please!" nonstop.

After awhile I caved and said, "Fine! I'll do it! Just stop begging!"

"You will?" He stopped.

"Yes!"

"Thank you!" He said, pulling me into a huge hug.

"Yeah yeah." I said, hugging him back.

So now I had two acts to worry about and practice for, lovely.

I had a feeling that this week was going to super tiring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You did what?!" Kiera exclaimed.

I flinched; I knew this was going to happen. We were currently at school and I had just told Kiera about my other act with Benny.

"How could you promise Benny that you'd be in an act with him as well?" She said, throwing her hands up.

"Well he _is_ my boyfriend and I thought it would be fun so I said yes." I said simply.

"Well I know that but we barely get enough rehearsal time as it is and now we're going to get even less than that!"

'Well maybe if you stopped leaving in the middle of rehearsal we would have more time' I thought.

"We'll make it work." I reassured her.

She groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

"I just wished you would've asked me about it first."

'What is she, my mom?'

"Kiera, it wasn't really your decision to make." I said.

"Yes but you promised me that you would dedicate a lot of time to rehearse this and that it would be your main priority."

"When did I say that?" I asked, scrunching up my face.

"The other day."

"What day?"

"Oh I don't remember but you _did _say it."

"Okay, well like I said, we'll make it work. Don't worry about it."

"Fine. But no getting distracted."

"Don't worry, I won't." I reassured her.

We stood there in silence for a bit until Benny came running up to us and said, "Hey Kiera mind if I borrow Poppy? No? Alright thanks!"

He grabbed my hand and tugged him by his side, heading off in a different direction.

I looked behind me at an angry looking Kiera and mouthed, 'Sorry!' and ran off with Benny.

"Benny what was all that about?" I said, trying to keep up with his pace.

"Sorry, but I have to show you something."

"And it was so important that you had to rudely drag me away from my friend? She's already mad enough at me." I muttered the last part.

"Yeah it's- wait why is she mad at you?" He asked, slowing his pace.

"She's mad that I agreed to do an act with you." I sighed, running a hand though my hair.

"Why? It's not like I'm going to take away all of your guys' rehearsal time."

"That's not what she thinks."

"Well she can live. She doesn't control you." He said, looking at me.

"I know, but now I feel sorta bad."

"You're too much of a good friend."

"Is there such a thing?" I laughed.

"Yes. And it describes you perfectly." He chuckled.

"Well I don't know whether to feel offended or happy."

"A little of both." He winked at me.

"Hey!" I said, nudging his side playfully.

We both laughed and he pulled me into an empty classroom with the door open.

"Tada!" He said.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" I asked, confused.

"This!" He said, pointing to a huge old looking box.

I walked over to it and inspected it then said, "What it is?"

"An old magic box I found! Isn't it cool?" He replied, opening it up.

"Yeah but are you sure this stuff is safe? You don't know who had this box before you." I said, picking up a book.

"Not exactly. But it can't be that bad right?" He said, rummaging through the box.

I flipped through random pages of the book, scanning the pages.

"What's the book about?"

"Nothing too interesting; it's just about different spells and such."

I turned to the first page of the book and saw that there was some writing there.

"Property of Ronald Smyth." I said.

"Hah, Ronald." Benny laughed.

I gave him a look and read the writing underneath that.

"To my love Ronald, may all your shows be as spectacular as the first. Love your dear assistant, Molly." I finished.

"So this stuff belonged to some Ronald guy?" Benny asked.

"I guess. How old is this stuff?" I said, crouching down beside him.

"Old. There's dust on almost everything." He said, looking through the box again.

"Wait, what's that?" I said, grabbing his arm.

"What, these?" He said, grabbing the paper on the bottom of the box.

"Yeah. What are they?"

"Love letters." He said, scrunching up his face as he looked through them.

"Whoa okay that one should be rated r." Benny said, tossing it away from the others.

I started laughing and peeked at them, leaning closer to him.

"They're from that Molly girl." I said, intrigued.

"I guess Molly and Ronald had it goin on!" He replied.

"Ew." I said shoving him lightly.

"You know you were thinking it too." Benny said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not really." I laughed.

"These letters are weird. She keeps saying something about history repeating itself over and over."

"That's weird. Do they say anything else?"

"Nothing that really stands out. But these two were _definitely _having an affair." He replied, throwing the letters back into the box.

"Good to know." I scrunched up my face in disgust.

Benny nodded and glanced at me.

I glanced back at him and he pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear and slowly started leaning in.

I met him halfway and connected our lips. He grabbed one of my hands with his free hand and twined our fingers together, smiling into the kiss. I smiled as well, squeezing his hand.

He pulled away a minute or so later and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I really like you Poppy."

"I really like you too Benny." I giggled.

He grinned and gave me a peck before leaning back and saying, "We should probably get back to our friends huh?"

"Yeah, we should."

"Alright, let's go." He replied, getting up and holding out a hand to me.

I smiled, taking it, and following him out of the classroom, hand in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yay new chapter! I apologize for taking forever to post chapters, I'm the worst. But I'm on spring break now so I'll be working on the next chapter so it will be posted earlier! So here it is finally and I think it came out really well! A lot of little adorable Benny and Poppy moments and more on the talent show! The talent show will hopefully be in the next chapter and it's going to be crazy! Also, all the regular characters will be back in the next chapter. So if you liked it, review and tell me what you think! Any thoughts on Kiera's behavior or the strange box? ;)**

**Shoutouts from Chapter 11:**

**Eastern-tennis1621: Kiera is definitely up to something and it has to do with Benny! The talent show is gonna be pretty interesting! Thanks for the review! :)**

**Bethan Forever: Haha yes Rory is so fun to write, I love him! Thanks for the review! :)**

**Guest: Not very creative but thanks for the review! If you really don't like it that much please keep your comments to yourself. :)**

**Melinda(Guest): Haha you'll find out what she is soon! And thank you! Kiera is putting up a pretty good act. ;) Thanks for the review! :)**

**MsWildfire97: I wish I could tell you but all will be revealed soon, don't worry! And you never know, you could be onto it. Thanks for the review! :)**

**Bs13: Hahah yes Rory is hilarious; I love him, always pointing out the obvious. He also is always walking with danger ;). And it's no problem, you still reviewed and that makes me happy! Thanks for the review! :)**

**Lexieptrzk12: Here it is! And thank you, I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review! :)**

**Happy Easter everyone! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Poppy's POV:

The rest of the week had been very…eventful to say the least.

I literally had no free time anymore. I was busy 24/7 with rehearsals with either Kiera or Benny, and the rest of the time I was working on changing the song up with Ethan. And Kiera was _really _starting to get on my nerves. She was being the bossiest person in the world and was making _me _do all the work, which made me extremely frustrated. It got to the point where one day I finally snapped at Benny, because I was so frustrated with Kiera's laziness and carelessness. It was an accident of course, but it was the day that everything changed.

"Alright Poppy, I think you should step out of the box to the right of me because I like gesturing that way." Benny laughed.

"Okay." I replied, pushing the wheeled box to the other side of him, "Like this?"

"Yup, perfect. Now let's rehearse the first part of it from when you step out of the box."

"Alright." I said, taking my place.

"Okay now for my first trick. I will start off with an easy one that most of you are familiar with, but for this I will require my hat. Will you get that for me lovely assistant?" Benny said, looking at me.

I smiled and walked over to where his hat was, tripping over my feet in the process.

"Oomph." I said, landing hard on my butt.

"Whoa Poppy you okay?" Benny said, rushing over to me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just tripped." I said, pushing him away.

"Okay…" He said, walking back to his place.

I grabbed the hat, only to drop it a second later, and I groaned. Today was _not_ my day.

I picked it up quickly and walked over to Benny, handing it to him.

He started talking more about his trick but I zoned out, thinking about how

unreasonable Kiera was being. She barely showed up to rehearsals and when she

did she only stayed for like 20 minutes at the most. And you can guess how much

we got done in that time. The rest of the time I was struggling to come up with

good dance moves that we could use and who would sing what parts of the song. Not to mention that I was working my butt off to make the song sound perfect and make it have a more personal touch, with the help of Ethan and his computer. But do I get any recognition for this? Nope.

I'm starting to think that this whole duet was a _huge _mistake.

"Poppy!"

"What?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

"I was calling you for like 5 minutes! Are you okay?" Benny said.

"I'm fine!" I snapped.

"Poppy I know you're not fine, what's going on with you? You've been acting weird for the past few days."

"Benny I told you I'm fine! Stop questioning me you're really getting on my nerves! Just leave me alone for once!" I snapped at him, my fists balling up.

Benny looked at me and I could instantly tell that he was hurt. He looked away, his gaze on the floor, and said, "Okay….if you feel like that then I'll just leave you alone."

I softened up a little, realizing what I just did as he walked over, set his hat back down, and grabbed his bag.

"No Benny wait," I said, walking over to him.

"No Poppy its fine, I can take a hint." He replied, brushing my arm off and walking out of the auditorium.

I just watched him leave, speechless. What did I just do?

I felt my eyes water and I kicked the stool by me, frustrated. I collapsed down on the side of my box and pulled my knees up to my chest, tears now running freely down my face.

What is going on with me?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiera's POV:

I watched as Poppy snapped at Benny from the back of the auditorium, proud of my work so far. Slowly tearing this couple apart was going easier than I thought it was going to be. Although I couldn't really get to Benny, Poppy was like putty in my hands. It was so easy to earn her trust; she was just like a little kid. It's no wonder she got raped.

I slowly walked out of the auditorium and leaned on the wall outside of the door, waiting.

When Benny finally emerged, looking heartbroken, I smirked.

"Trouble in paradise?" I said.

He looked at me, giving me a dirty look, and then said, "Get lost Kiera."

"Ah ah ah, that's not very nice Benny. You wouldn't want me to go around telling people your pathetic girlfriend's little secret now would you?" I said, walking closer to him.

"You wouldn't." He got serious.

"Try me." I said, crossing my arms.

"Why won't you just leave Poppy alone?"

"Well where's the fun in that?"

"Fun? You think pushing my girlfriend around is fun? You sick freak."

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you Benny. I could destroy her in a second and there would be nothing you could do about it." I said, getting closer to him.

He immediately got quiet and I smirked again.

"Now I laid my deal on the table. I told you what I want but you still refuse. Tell me this; do you like seeing your girlfriend in pain? Do you enjoy knowing that she's in there right now crying her eyes out? Do you?"

He grimaced, glancing at the doors again with a pained expression.

"Listen Benny," I said, resting my hands on his chest and leaning close to his ear, "All you have to do is agree to break up with the poor, ugly train wreck, then I will wipe her memory of you forever and she can have a normal, happy life with normal friends, and you and I can be together forever. Just think about it, you and I can be the most powerful spell casters in the world, and all it takes is you." I said, brushing my lips close to his.

He suddenly pushed me away from him forcefully, causing me to stumble back.

"I will _never _agree to that, I don't give a damn about my stupid powers, all I care about is Poppy and I don't ever plan on losing her because of you! So get that idea out of your head because I will _never _be with someone as selfish as you!" He yelled at me.

"Fine, be that way. But don't tell me that I never warned you, because once I'm done with you two, you will have wished that you took me up on my offer when you still had the chance. This is only the beginning." I said, glaring at him.

"Yeah, whatever Kiera, go find something better to do with your life." He said, walking off.

I narrowed my eyes, irritated.

This was going to be a little harder than I thought, but not too hard. After all, I _always _get what I want.

Time for plan B.

I walked off down the hall, pulling my phone out of my pocket; I had to go make a long-distance call to California.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poppy's POV:

When I finally forced myself to stop crying about this stupid situation, I got up and left the auditorium, knowing that I had to confront Kiera about how she was acting.

As I was turning around the corner in the hall, I heard someone talking lowly and saw that it was Kiera talking on the phone.

"So do we have a deal?" She said into the phone, clutching it loosely to her ear.

She smirked suddenly and said, "Great. So you will come on a flight down here on Friday yes? I'll have everything ready for you when you arrive and all you have to do is follow along."

Who is she talking to? Her phone conversation is getting really weird.

"Great. We'll talk it all over when you arrive though. I'll see you soon!" She said, hanging up and walking off down the hall.

I sighed and leaned against the wall, thinking.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I heard suddenly.

I jumped about a mile in the air, my heart racing, and turned to see Rory standing there smiling at me.

"Rory! You scared me to death!" I said, my hand on my chest.

"Well…were you?"

"Well that depends, how long have you been standing there?"

"Almost as long as you have been." He said, smirking.

"Then I guess you already know the answer to your question." I said, sighing again.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, "You don't seem as…..Poppy as you were before."

I laughed shortly then said, "A lot of things."

"Does it have to do with Benny and Kiera?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I have a lot of extra free time." He admitted.

"Uh….." I said, staring at him weirdly.

"Well all I'm saying is that if I were you, I would go talk to both of them and straighten things out. Starting with Kiera."

"Wow, that's actually really good advice. How did you come up with that?" I said, shocked.

"Hey! I'm not that dumb." He said, pouting.

"I know." I laughed, "Well thank you for the advice, I'll think I'll go do that."

"Good." He smiled.

"But I just wanna tell you one thing Poppy," He said, pausing before continuing, "Just be careful of Kiera."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, confused.

"I know…..something you don't Poppy. I can't exactly tell you what, but you need to be careful. She's…not who she seems to be."

I gave him a confused look and glanced back down the hall she went down. I turned back around, starting to tell him something, but when I turned back around, he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day:

I woke up the next morning feeling pretty awful to say the least. Benny hadn't called or texted me back at all, even though I had probably left him about 20 messages and calls apologizing to him.

I got dressed quickly, not caring at all about my appearance, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I saw my mom already in there, making breakfast, and she almost did a double take when she saw me walk into the room.

"Well you're ready early! You're always rushing in at the last moment to get you breakfast before running off to meet Benny to walk to school." She laughed.

I winced slightly, knowing that Benny probably wasn't going to be walking me to school today, but forced a laugh so that my mom wouldn't be suspicious.

"Just thought I'd change things up a bit."

I sat down at the bar right as my mom slid my plate of food over to me, laughing.

"Well I'm not sure it'll last, knowing your tendency to sleep in every other morning." She joked.

"You're probably right." I said, finishing up the last of my food.

I got up and went to clean off my plate but my mom stopped me and took it saying, "Don't worry it, I'll clean it, now go surprise your boyfriend by actually meeting him on time."

She smiled and turned away towards the sink to go wash my plate and my smile faltered a bit.

"Yeah….will do! Bye mom" I said quickly, not wanting to break down in front of her.

"Bye sweetie!" She called out as I walked towards the front door.

I sighed and walked out, only to be greeted to an empty porch. I felt tears well up in my eyes again, for what felt like the millionth time since last night, and started my walk towards school.

I let my thoughts consume me as I walked, wallowing in my own self-pity as I thought about how stupid I was. How could I have ruined the one thing that actually made me happy and gave me a reason to wake up every day?

My thoughts were interrupted suddenly by a shout of my name.

"Poppy!" I heard a girl's voice shout.

I turned around, startled, only to see Sarah trying to run up to me and struggling because she was wearing heels that were a little too tall.

"Finally!" She said when she caught up with me, slightly out of breath, "I've been running around these blocks like 3 times looking for you! Do you speed walk or something?"

"And you didn't use your vampire speed why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-uh, darn it!"

I just rolled my eyes and Sarah said, "Anyways, wow you look like hell."

"Thanks, always what a girl wants to hear." I replied sarcastically.

"Sorry!" She held her hands up in defense, "But I wanted to see how you were holding up and my assumptions were right."

"Have you heard anything? From um….him?" I asked, letting my curiosity get the most of me.

"No, not really." She admitted, "But Ethan has and he's been updating me with everything."

"And?"

"Benny's just as miserable as you are. He's been refusing to leave his room or do anything; he's just been lying in bed feeling guilty."

"If he feels so guilty then why won't he respond to my text or calls? Does he not realize that I feel terrible as well? Because I started this and he's not giving me a chance to fix them!" I sighed, aggravated.

"Because…well I can't tell you exactly why, but you need to know that he has a lot on his plate too. He's really torn right now and doesn't know what to do."

"So how are we ever supposed to fix things? I can't get in touch with him and you can't even tell me what's wrong with him! I don't want to lose him Sarah! He means more to me than anything in the world!" I shouted, tears running freely down my face now.

Sarah's eyes softened and she quickly pulled me into a hug saying, "Poppy you are not going to lose him! That boy would go to the end of the earth just to make you smile and even more just to protect your guys' relationship! You guys are just having a rough time right now but it will get better eventually I promise."

"Thanks Sarah." I said, hugging her back.

I just hoped that Sarah was right because I had a bad feeling that this was just the beginning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yes guys I'm back ah! So I totally understand if you guys hate me because I'm kinda mad at myself for not posting for so long and all that but I started writing more recently to make it up to you guys! So I apologize because yeah I know I suck. But I'm back now and my writer's block has seemed to go away for the most part so hopefully I will be updating more frequently now! So anyways, what did you guys think of the chapter? This chapter made me sad to write but it had to be done! Thoughts on Kiera's POV now that you guys know how evil she really is? So tell me what you guys think by leaving me a review and just remember that more reviews equals new chapter sooner so go review it up! Oh and I will continue replying to reviews on the next chapter as well! Bye guys! :)**


End file.
